The Kids From Yesterday A Killjoy story
by VictoryX2292
Summary: Helena is all grown up. She suddenly finds a group of strangers in need of help. When elder Killjoys go missing its up to Helena, Boomer, the Iero twins and a mysterious group to save them. My chemical Romance Gerard Way Victory Ray Toro Frank Mikey
1. Helena

_A/N: Now to all new readers please don't start reading this. It will only confuse you. Kids From Yesterday is a continuation of my series of Killjoy stories. If you would like to read them they are located in my profile and numbered in order. Also this is in no way related to my MCR asylum story. Now, to all you old readers who have been here since the beginning…YAY! I couldn't take being away from the killjoy world so long and I finally came up with a story for the Killjoy Kids. So without further ado ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Helena sat in the driver's seat of the rusted old Trans-AM trying her hardest not to bash her head into the steering wheel.<p>

"Uncle Frank is gonna kill me." She said to herself. "I'm dead…I'm so dead. He's gonna scream until my head explodes and then I'll be dead. Oh god, oh god, oh god…" She looked up from the steering wheel into the front end of the car which was now a crumpled mess nicely wrapped around a large boulder.

Helena knew better than to drive in a sand storm and yet she did. This is what she gets, the one time she tries to run a message to the outer zones of course she finds a sand storm. Of course she finds the biggest boulder in California! She leaned back and groaned. She ran her fingers through her long black hair brushing the two strips of red that stuck out in the front out of her face. The red reminded her of her dad's old hair color during the war. Oh god he'd have her head on a platter too. She looked at her communicator bracelet again hoping for a signal. Nothing. The thin glass screen on the slim black bracelet showed zero service and a low battery. Yes technology had advanced after BL/ind went down but there was no way a satellite signal could make it through this sand storm, not to mention the flashing battery sign. She thumped her head again on the steering wheel for her stupidity of not charging it the night before.

Even if she had signal she had no way of driving back to the house. The only thing she could do would be to sit and wait the storm out and then maybe walk to a gas station or maybe stumble upon an old Killjoy fall out.

Helena pulled her feet up on the seat and watched the sand collected in the dents of the crumpled car. She wiggled her toes in her red cowboy boots and pulled her black skirt down. She fiddled with the buttons on her red belt. Her black tank top was tucked into her skirt. She always felt uncomfortable exposing skin the way Boomer did. Though Boomer was seven years older than her.

"Oh god…Boomer." She started tapping her head on the wheel again. "She'll kill me before Uncle Frank…and then He'll kill me again…" Boomer might have loved that car more than anyone. She looked up from the wheel in despair. As she looked over the broken car and into the dusty desert she made out a figure. No wait…several. She took her red leather jacket and wrapped it around her. Surely people wouldn't be stupid enough to walk out during a sand storm! She wiped the window clean and squinted out again. Sure enough four figures emerged like dark brown silhouettes in a whirlwind of sand. They looked too short to be her dad and uncles. Maybe they're in trouble. The least she could do was get them in the car to safety.

She reached into the back seat and pulled out a large antique gas mask in case of emergencies. She liked to bring it along in case of sand storms or acid gas storms. Both very rarely happened and yet here she was. He pulled the large contraption over her head and then grabbed her red and yellow lazer gun from the glove box. Slipping it under her belt she opened the door and stepped into a whirlwind of chaos. The sand beat hard on the exposed parts of her face. She felt the wind toss her about but she still kept walking. She could tell the storm was letting up but it was still a good distance between her and the four figures. The wind slowly died and she could make out the figures.

The one on the far left was a boy a shaved head. He seemed to be the tallest and eldest. He had green army pants with a gray tank top and a large army green coat. She could tell the jacket was old by its faded color. He also had a bright purple ribbon tied around his right arm which he had covering his mouth.

The one next to him was a small girl with light brown hair pulled back. She covered her nose and mouth with a blue scarf and kept her head down as she walked. She had a pink, short sleeve jacket with a white hood and white sleeves. Under that Helena could make out a white cami and a scruffy pair of jeans. She looked like she kept trying to the person in the center.

As Helena grew closer the sand had died down but the wind blew still. She could see the center person was a boy and he seemed to be leading the way.

He had short jet black hair like her but the middle was spiked into a mow hawk. He wore all black. He had a pair of baggy cargo pants, a solid black shirt and a short sleeve jean jacket. A white belt hung around his hip revealing a white gun. Helena also noticed a white scarf around his nose and mouth. His eyes were covered behind a large pair of mirrored sun glasses. He nodded something to the girl beside him and then turned to the last person on the right.

He was slightly shorter than the center boy. He had bright blonde hair that was long and flowed in his face. He had to brush it back out every time the wind blew. He had a red jacket. The elbows were tapered with yellow and a large green stripe went across the side. He had a simple pair of torn jeans and held a cloth over his mouth. He nodded to the boy in black and then put his head forward.

Helena was now only about a hundred feet from them. Then suddenly the storm stopped. Helena looked around thankfully. It was then she heard five clicks. She looked down to see the four strangers pointing a gun at her. The boy in the center held out two large white guns. She quickly took a step back and put her hands in the air. They all lowered their scarves and clothes.

"Who are you?" The boy in the center said firmly. Helena started breathing quickly. People in the zones never pulled a gun on one another. These were clearly not locals.

"My name is Helena." She said nervously. He motioned on of his guns.

"Take that stupid mask off. I can't hear a thing!" He ordered. Helena did as she was told and removed her helmet. She had to whip her long hair out of her face as she did so. She took a gasp of fresh air.

"I said 'My name is Helena'. Who are you? What is your branch?" She tried to reach for her gun but the boy fired nearly inches from her hand.

"Ah uh, no way. Keep your hands where we can see 'em!"

Helena quickly put her hands in the air. Her insides shook but she tried to act like it didn't faze her.

"Who are you?" She asked again. "You are defiantly not from Battery City or the zones or you wouldn't be pointing a gun in my face!"

The boy lowered his guns slightly.

"You're right we're not from around here. We were on our way to Battery City when our van broke down." He said looking to the others.

"We didn't break down! You hit a cactus! And now we're in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire. " The light brown haired girl said angrily. He turned to her.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to see a damn cactus in the middle of a sand storm?" He snapped back.

"You didn't have to drive the damn van _during_ a damn sand storm!" She shouted back.

"Do you two need a moment…" Helena slowly started backing away.

"NO!" they said at the same time. The boy turned and put two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long few days of driving. We don't know how hostel this area is." He brought his head up.

"I'm Turnstile. This is my sister Sky."

The girl waved and then sneezed into her scarf.

"The one on my far right is Ghost." The tall older looking guy waved with his left arm.

"And this is Crow." He motioned to the blonde beside him. He simply nodded.

"Well what are you doing in zone six?" Helena asked shifting her mask to her other hand.

"We're headed to Battery City. We're looking for a group of Killjoys." Turnstile said.

"We're from New York." Sky smiled. "We came all this way…to break down and die in the middle of nowhere!" She turned back to Turnstile. He ignored her and turned back to Helena.

"So what's your story for…." He looked at her mask. "Playing dress up in the desert."

Helena looked down at her mask and then back up.

"It's an antique!" She squeaked. "Besides it works a lot better than a scarf!"

She shuffled her feet.

"I um….also kinda wrecked my uncle's car." She pointed to her right. They all looked over. It was then Helena noticed she'd hit the only boulder in the hundred miles of desert.

"How the hell did you manage that one?" Turnstile tilted his head.

"How the heck do you run over a cactus?" Helena put a hand on her hip.

"Ok good point…." He mumbled.

"We'll look. I have an extra tire in my trunk. It fits the van back home. It's worth a shot. I'll run you back to my base and we can find the Killjoys you're looking for there. My other uncle owns a radio station. He'll be able to get ahold of anyone." Helena said brushing her black and red hair out of her face.

"Sounds like a plan." Turnstile shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>AN: well there you go. A teaser. The next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. _


	2. The Fabulous Killjoys

_A/N: I just realized that while I'm writing I'm imagining everyone as an anime character and when they get mad things turn chibi….I think I've been watching too much FMA. Any hoo enjoy._

* * *

><p>Helena tossed her mask in the back of the Trans-AM and popped the trunk. Turnstile watched her every move as she lifted the heavy tire from the trunk. He gave her a hand lifting but kept his gun visible the entire time. Finally Turnstile lifted it out of her hands and on to the desert ground. It bounced a few times making her jump back. Then something made a loud bang making her jump again. She turned to see Ghost had closed the trunk of the car. She smiled awkwardly and stepped away.<p>

"You sure are jumpy aint ya?" Turnstile chuckled snobbishly. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the tire. Ghost nodded and lifted it up as if it was as light as a pillow and threw it over his shoulders.

Helena crossed her arms and stuck her hip to one side.

"No! It's just been a rough day." She said blowing more hair out of her face. Turnstile just rolled his eyes and turned away. He motioned the others along. Helena let out a sight of annoyance and followed.

As she followed Sky stepped up next to her. She pulled a pair of large sun glasses from her back pocket and put them on.

"Don't mind him. He just thinks being leader gives him the right to be an ass." She said looking up and pulling her hair back.

"You mean to tell me _that_ guy is leader?" Helena scoffed.

"You sound surprised." Sky smirked and wrapped her hair into a bun. Helena looked over the three boys.

"I would have suspected the older guy. He seems more…fitting." She pursed her lips.

"Ghost is cool and all but T and I have worked around Tonic a lot more. He was our leader in New York. When he went missing it was obvious Turnstile was to be put in charge. He's like Tonic's shadow. He looked up to Tonic since the war started. Turnstile is my brother, and as you can imagine was a bit to handle. Tonic took us in as if we were his own flesh and blood." Sky smiled and dropped her head letting the smile fade.

"That's why we gotta find him. He's the closest thing we had to a dad."

Helena bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly. "I truly hope you find him."

Just then Turnstile whistled loudly from the door of the van.

"Let's get a move on!" He shouted.

Sky rolled her eyes.

"Also I'm sick of _Captain Ass-Hat_ being in charge." She groaned. Helena giggled.

"You remind me of my two friends back home. You'll be able to meet them when we get back to base."

Once they reached the van Turnstile waited with crossed arms.

"Ghost and Crow are looking for a jack. Why don't you and the new chick wait by that rock?" He pointed with his thumb.

Helena glared.

"I have a name you know!" She said angrily and balled her hands into small fists. Sky crossed her arms.

"Don't boss me around like I'm one of your soldiers!" Sky shouted getting in his face.

Turnstile didn't even flinch.

"I'm leader. You still have to obey orders until Tonic is back."

Sky turned a little red.

"I'm your sister that voids any order you give!"

"Besides I don't want you girling up the place." He said coolly and waved her away.

"WHA-? Girling up the place?" Sky's face turned a beat red.

Helena just sat back waiting for them to stop.

"They always act like this." A voice next to her said slightly annoyed. She looked over to see Crow staring blankly with crossed arms.

"Best thing to do is just wait it out. They tire themselves out eventually." He sighed and then met Ghost by the flat tire.

"Found the jack." He mumbled. Ghost nodded and placed it under the van and cranked it in the air.

Helena finally sat on the rock and waited for Sky to return.

After a few more pointless arguments Sky finally returned and sat next to Helena.

"Stupid idiot doesn't know what the hell he's doing." She grumbled to herself. Helena couldn't help but notice she had something small and blue between her hands.

Sky looked down and then up to Helena.

"Oh…" She said lifting it up a little. "I bet your wondering why I'm fondling a ratty thing."

She lifted it up by a small chain around the top. It looked like a small blue mouse with a large smile. She was almost certain she had seen it some place before. The image of an old dusty diner popped into her mind. She shook her head to clear it.

"This is…well what's left of my Mouskrat. It used to be a whole doll but…due to brothers and them liking to tear things when your ten," She seemed to grit her teeth with anger. "The poor thing has been reduced to a key chain."

She fiddled with the chain and rubbed its ratty ears.

"He's like a worry stone for me." She giggled. "I've had it since the beginning. It helps me remember all that we've come through."

Helena smiled and nodded. She was a little too young to remember the war but she saw the damage it had done and how far everyone had come.

"I never let it out to anyone….well almost anyone…" Sky's expression changed. She smiled to herself and let out a heavy sigh.

"There was…one Killjoy. Hmmm." She said dreamily and then turned to Helena. "He rescued me and T when we were kids. He was the one who inspired Turnstile to be a Killjoy. He was….the dreamiest, bravest Killjoy I'd ever seen."

She blushed and turned away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm babbling. It's been a long few days stuck in a van with three boys. I guess I'm just glad to finally talk to another girl." She chuckled to herself.

"It's ok." Helena chuckled back. "I'm just glad I found you guys when I did."

"Just don't tell Turnstile I said anything about the whole crush thing. He'd never let me live it down." She turned and attached the Mouskrat to her belt loop.

"What was his name?" Helena asked out of curiosity.

"THE TIRE IS FIXED. LETS MOVE!" Turnstile shouted. Sky stood up and stretched.

"Come on. We'd better get going before he takes off without us…..don't put it past him."

Helena's eyes widened and she picked up pace.

She got in the van beside Sky. The back of the van had no seats but instead had two small mattresses on the floor of the van. Sky explained that while two people sit up front and drive the other two sleep in the back to save time driving. She and Sky sat on one of the cots until they reached the inner zones. After that she directed them to the cluster of houses where the Killjoys settled after the war.

"Just pull up in the garage." She pointed to the one with the open door. "It's not like the Trans-Am's gonna be there any time soon." She said under her breath.

Turnstile parked the van and shut it off.

"Just come on in." Helena said opening the door and heading into the living room. "My mom is at work but my uncles and cousins should be around."

As Helena opened the door to the living room the four strangers all dropped their jaws in aww.

"You mean to tell me you live here?" Turnstile said wide eyed. Helena nodded and shrugged off her jacket.

"Yeah. What did you expect?" She raised an eyebrow.

Crow and Sky plopped on the couch. Ghost awkwardly sat on the large chair.

"We grew up in an old subway station and then moved into an old prison and then trained in the Killjoy military." Turnstile picked up a shiny apple from a bowl on the kitchen table and shined it on his shirt. Helena had almost forgotten how things outside of California were run. After the war each state was declared as independent. The head Killjoy was leader and most of them started small armies of Killjoys to keep the peace and police the cities and towns as well as avoiding another BL/ind incident. The higher soldiers were also called Killjoys and all else under them were known as Kildets.

"Fresh fruit?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "That's just weird."

He took a bite and shrugged.

Just then a loud bang caused all of them to jump.

"**HELENA X WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**?" A loud voice boomed from the top of the stairs. Helena cringed and stepped out where she could be seen.

"Hey Boomer." She smiled and waved weakly. Boomer was dressed in bright blue tank top with a red bra strap sticking out. She also had torn light blue shorts and several belts across her waist. Over top of the blue tank top she had black marching band jacket with white accents. She shook angrily in her knee high black converse shoes. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a curly bun.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said angrily as she stormed down the stairs. "And you'd better not say you brought home another animal or your mother is going to freak!"

Helena bit her lip and awkwardly smiled.

"Everyone this is my sister Boomer….Boomer…um…this is Skyline, Crow, Turnstile and Ghost." Helena turned to everyone. Boomer waited with her arms crossed.

"Charmed." She said quickly. "Where's the Trans-Am?" She turned back to Helena without hesitation.

Helena's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me it ran out of gas again! I swear you get lost every time I send you out!" Boomer ranted.

Just then two more people appeared.

"Helena! Your back!" They said at the same time.

"Why is there a big scary bald guy on your chair?" one of them asked. Helena turned.

"Hey AJ…Hey Rocket." Helena waved. "That's Ghost. And they are Sky, Turnstile, and Crow." She pointed to each of them.

"Sup." AJ waved. She had her blond hair pulled back into a long braid down her back reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had on a dark blue suit vest with white pin stripes. She had on a matching pair of shorts and a worn out pair of black sneakers.

Rocket waved but stayed silent. He was always the shy one. He had his black hair down around his face. He had a solid black shirt on with a green vest and several patches on it. He also wore worn out black jeans with his yellow and green gun on his studded belt.

"You didn't answer my question." Boomer shouted getting her attention again. "Where is the Tran?"

Helena swallowed hard.

"Well um…you see…There was a sand storm and…well I um… I might have hit a rock…" Helena kept her eyes on the floor.

"It was more like a mountain…" Turnstile said subtlety. Helena shot him a dark glare.

"Not helping."

"YOU WHAT?" Boomer, AJ and Rocket all shouted at once.

"You drove in the middle of a sand storm? Are you brain dead?" Boomer shouted.

"It was an accident!" Helena shouted back trying not to cry. She didn't want to give Turnstile the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"My dad is going to kill you!" AJ said breathlessly.

"I KNOW!" Helena shouted. Suddenly she felt something lightly tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Turnstile looking slightly frustrated.

"I don't mean to interrupt this um…family moment, but um…" He cleared his throat. Helena nodded.

"Oh right. These guys were stuck out there too. They had a flat tire. I used the one from our van and they gave me a lift home. They're looking for someone. I figured either Dad or maybe Uncle Pony can help." Helena said happy to move away from the Trans-AM subject.

"Our leader went missing. I need to find an old friend of ours. Do you have a name list of soldiers and leaders I can use?" Turnstile said in a stern voice. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"This kid's in charge?" She pointed a finger at him and looked at Helena. She turned back to him. "Look. I know that NY is known as the fighting state but here in Cali it's all music. We have a list of DJ's in the area but we don't have a military system. I'll let you talk to Gee. He knows everyone." Boomer waved him along.

Rocket and AJ followed beside Helena as they lead the others.

"Our dads are working on Uncle Show Pony's van." AJ said.

"If you can call it that." Rocket rolled his eyes. "Every time they get so far our dad breaks something."

Boomer lead them across the street to a closed garage door. From inside they could hear grunts and the sound of tools hitting the ground.

"Well if you gave me the right bolt I wouldn't have to get back up to get it myself!" Helena heard one of her uncle's shout.

"Quit your bitching and hand me the socket wrench!" It was her dad this time.

Boomer gripped the garage handle and lifted up. The door slid upward and across the garage roof.

"Oh!" She saw her uncle Frank sit up too fast and hit his head on the under part of the van.

"Helena!" Her aunt Static Pyro hugged her. "You've been gone forever. Your aunt Cherri and I made cookies."

She turned to see her Aunt Cherri sitting on a cement step with her chin rested on her hand.

"It's like watching the three Stooges." She said dully.

"Except there are four." Her Aunt Baby Doll emerged from the door way eating a large cookie. "And they have no idea what the hell they are doing!" She leaned on the frame of the door.

"It's lefty loosey Honey! Not Righty Tighty!" She shouted trying to hold back her aggravation.

"Holy Shit!"

Helena, Static and Baby Doll all turned at the same time to see Turnstile standing with his jaw dropped.

"Baby Doll?...Static….You're…" Sky stammered. "Then that must mean…." She slowly turned to the van.

Just then the four figures under the van emerged. First her father. His black hair was a tangled greasy mess. He had a simple gray shirt with oil stains on the front. Next was Ray. He tried to settle his hair due to the difficult angle under the van it was now a tangled mess. He pulled out a wire that had managed to intertwine with his head. After him was Mikey. He had strips of black oil in his hair and on his face. His solid red shirt with the ripped off sleeves was stained with a dark liquid. Finally Frank arose. He had a large red mark on his forehead from where he had smacked it off of the van.

Gerard, Ray and Mikey all stood.

"I don't believe it." Static said grabbing Turnstile by the shoulders and looking him over. Sky was still. She kept her eyes on Frank.

"What the hell is everyone freaking out about?" Frank turned wiping the last of the oil off of his face.

"F-f-F-ff- Fun Ghoul…" Sky stuttered. "It's really you." Her hand dropped to the key chain on her hip.

"Skyline?" He tilted his head and squinted to see her better. "Is…is that you?"

He could just make out the resemblance of the small child he once knew. As if to verify he looked to Turnstile.

"I'll be damned. You kids sure grew up!" He smiled and hugged her. She blushed a bright pink and giggled uncontrollably.

Turnstile smirked and looked down smugly.

"Grew up more than you did." He said looking up. Frank was just a little over an inch shorter than Turnstile.

"Your not too young for me to kick your ass!" Frank shouted and made a fist.

"Bring it old man!" Turnstile grinned offering the challenge.

"Wait, wait wait?" Boomer waved her hands. "You two know each other?"

Gerard nodded.

"We met in New York. We were helping out with a distress call." He explained the basics of what had happened and how they all had met.

"That was when Baby Doll and I moved in." Static Pyro smiled up to Ray and then gently picked another wire from his hair. He bent down and kissed her.

"So these were the Killjoys you were looking for?" Helena said thoughtfully.

"Small world." AJ shrugged.

"Who'd a thought we'd run into the daughter of the great Party Poison in the middle of the desert." Ghost scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Ha yeah what are the odds?" Frank chuckled and then paused. "Hang on…the middle of the desert?"

His head shot to the garage.

"Helena…Where is the Trans-AM…." Gerard asked.

Helena twisted the strip of red in her hair between her fingers.

"Well…the thing about that is…."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there you go. I know it's a filler but it's to get everyone aquainted. It'll pick up soon. I promise. Let me know your throughts so far. Please Read and Review. Even if its just like a little blurb of your random thoughts. I really wanna know how I'm doing so far. Hope you liked it._

_Victory out XOXO_


	3. You stare me down and take my only guise

_A/N: First off I just wanna say WOW. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. They all sorta just came at once and I loved them all. Thanks your reviews always make my day. Any ways I know I've taken a really long time on updating so I'll get to it. Oh p.s. I apologize for any offensive comments Turnstile makes in this or any chapter. That is all :D_

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU DID WHAT<strong>?" Gerard and Frank shouted at the same time. Helena bit her lip.

"It was an accident! I swear! I couldn't see but I knew you guys would worry and then my communicator wasn't charged so I couldn't call anyone and then there was the dust storm and then…" She could feel herself ranting.

"That is no excuse to be driving in the middle of a sand storm!" Gerard's face was a beat red.

Turnstile cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"In all fairness if she hadn't of crashed we probably never would have been rescued." He said coolly. He didn't make eye contact when he spoke. Instead he seemed to have an attitude and stared at the ceiling as if the whole thing bored him. Gerard looked him up and down.

"That might be the case but it doesn't excuse her for what happened." He cast a dark glare over Turnstile. Right off the bat he didn't like the boy's attitude.

"Dad I'm really _really_ sorry." Helena pleaded.

Turnstile placed an arm around Helena's neck.

"Cut the girl some slack." He winked. "She didn't mean anything by it."

For a moment Gerard looked as if he was torn between tearing Turnstiles arm off or screaming until his head exploded.  
>Helena shrugged his arm off.<p>

"I can handle _myself_ thank you!" She glared.

Just then Turnstile felt a swift tug on the collar of his jacket. He looked back to see Frank gripping him by the collar.

"I think we just need to let them have some family time." He awkwardly smiled. "_Come with me_." He said the last part through his teeth.

Along the way he grabbed Sky by the arm thus giving cause to another giggle fit. Frank led everyone but Helena and Gerard out of the garage and pulled the door shut behind him. As he shut the metal door he could just make out odds and ends of the conversation.

"Your mother is going to kill you! As start to your punishment…no um…no video games for a year!"

"No one plays video games anymore dad." Frank could hear the exasperation in her voice.

Finally the door shut with a bang. Frank turned to see a group of aggravated teens and five confused yet slightly also agitated adults. He let out a sigh.

"Ray why don't you and Mikey take the girls back to your place and start making dinner?" He said quickly trying to sort this all out. "Rocket, you and your sister go with Boomer back to Victory's and chill there till I get you."

"What?" Boomer stepped forward. "We get a bunch of NY Killjoys on our doorstep and you have me baby-sitting? Frankie that's not fair! I want in on this!" She crossed her arms.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Boom, just do it." She gave him an evil glare and grabbed Rocket and AJ by the arm.

"Come one ya brats." She shot a quick look back. Rocket and AJ released themselves from her grip and continued walking.

"Bitch, don't man handle me!" AJ spat as she untwisted her arm.

Frank just ignored the comment and turned back to Turnstile and Sky.

"Follow me. We'll talk in the house." Frank motioned for them. He led them to the front of the house and into the living room.

Their house was simple enough. The living room had a light blue paint with a brown leather couch. A large fat cat sprawled out on the coffee table. It opened a lazy eye at the new visitors deemed them unthreatening and went back to sleep.

Turnstile looked over the room and gave a loud whistle.

"Damn…I would have never expected the great Fun Ghoul to be living in suburbia." He scoffed and picked up a throw pillow. He raised an eyebrow at Frank.

Frank just let out another sigh and took the pillow from his hand.

"We all have wants and needs Turnstile. _Now_ …are you going to tell me what you want or would you like to insult my décor again?"

Turnstile looked to Ghost and Crow giving them a head nod. The nodded back and sat on the couch. Sky sat in a large arm chair next to a fireplace unable to keep her eyes off of Frank.

"A couple weeks ago Tonic Revolt went on a scouting mission for some supplies in an old shelter." Turnstile started pacing as he walked. Frank could already see the arrogance in the boys step.

"Typical procedure." He waved his hand simply. "We've gone on hundreds when supplies get low or if a building is uncovered by rubble crews. But Tonic never came back. It was just like he vanished." Turnstile's tone changed reminding Frank of the small child he used to know.

He brought a finger to his lips.

"I hate to say this but is there any chance the building could have collapsed or maybe a raider could have…" He stopped himself. Over the years a few Ritalin rats left from the BL/ind war never really settled back into civilization. Small pockets of them were rumored to vandalize public buildings or steal from unlocked cars. They were had nearly turned to literal rats scavenging for food and shelter unable to find a place in the BL/ind free world.

Turnstile shook his head.

"Tonic refused to tolerate R. Rats in the City. He had them evacuated from our location. Also the building was intact." Turnstile breathed heavily.

"Tell him about the note, T." Sky said in a low voice.

"Note?" Frank raised an eyebrow. Turnstile pulled something from his pocket and revealed a crumpled up piece of paper.

"We found it under his gun at an old police barracks."

Frank gently took the paper.

"It's addressed to you and the others." Turnstile said softly.

Frank unfolded half of it.

_**TO: THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS**__. _

The words were in a thick black printed ink.

"How do you know it's addressed to us?" Frank asked. Sky let out another giggle.

"You're the only _Fabulous Killjoys_ there are." She covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"I think what Sky means is, the rest of us are just Killjoys but it was you guys that took BL/ind and the Company down. The Fabulous Killjoys was sort of a title for you guys after that."

"Cause you guys are so _Fabulous_ heehee." Sky batted her eyes.

"Give it a rest Sky." Turnstile glared at her. He turned back to Frank. "Just open it. Maybe it'll make more sense to you. It's just rhyming gibberish to us."

Frank slowly unfolded the rest of the paper.

_**Long ago  
>Just like the hearse you die to get in again<br>We are so far from you burning on just **_

_**like a match you strike to incinerate  
>The lives of everyone you know <strong>_

"So…" Turnstile crossed his arms. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Frank read the poem over and over. Finally he folded it back up quietly, placed his right hand under his left elbow, then placed his left index finger on his lips. He inhaled deeply as if preparing for a great speech. Turnstile and Sky leaned forward in anticipation….

"….I got nothin'" Frank let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head down to his index finger and rubbed between his eyebrows. Sky and Turnstile both dropped their shoulders in disappointment.

"I'm sorry it's just all…."

"Gibberish." Turnstile and the rest of the group said at once. Frank nodded.

"Maybe Gerard will know." Frank said. He put the paper in his pocket. Just then Victory and Gerard emerged from the kitchen. Victory had a look of panic across her face.

"Damn." Turnstile whistled and eyed her up. "I don't remember you."

She looked at him in disgust.

"You were a child the last time I saw you, Turnstile. I'd recognize that mess of hair and snarky attitude anywhere." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah well who'd have thought you'd turn into such a MILF." He smirked. Her mouth dropped in shock.

Helena tilted her head.

"What's a_ MIL_—"

"ITS NOTHING!" Gerard shouted and stood between Victory and Turnstile. Victory let out an aggravated grunt and shoved Gerard aside.

"Show Pony is missing!"

"_He's What!_?" They all looked over to a small call box built into the wall. Frank had almost forgotten the intercom system they'd connected to each house in case of emergencies or to simply call everyone for dinner. Frank walked over to it and leaned on the wall.

"Cherri…how long have you been listening?" He sighed.

"_Erm….since that kid insulted our living room…." _She cleared her throat andtried to control the nervous giggle in her throat.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Boomer I know you and the twins are on the line too." He said putting his hands on his hips. There was a long pause and then a heavy sigh.

"…_..Damn it_." Boomer's voice sounded over the intercom. "_AJ I told you not to breath so loud_!"

"I _wasn't breathing loud it was your stupid boobs that hit the call button and made a noise_!"

"_Well at least I have boobs! You skinny twig_!" The bickering continued.

"_Girls_…_GIRLS_…**GIRLS!**" Gerard shouted. The fighting stopped.

"_I just wanna say…_" Rocket's voice sounded far from the microphone. "_I don't have boobs…so I'm not going to be punished right? I was just on the couch watching TV…" _

"_No honey," _Cherri's motherly voice came on. "_You won't be punished_."

"Oh for the love of a Bowie! This is getting out of hand!" Frank shouted. "Everyone meet outside now!"

They all gathered outside of Frank's and stood in a circle. Helena couldn't help but notice that all the Cali Killjoys stood on one side while all the NY's stood on the other.

"What do you mean Pony's missing?" Cherri asked as she worriedly bit her lip. Victory ran her hands through her long hair. She had now had it died dark brown on top and blonde on the bottom.

"Well I went to the studio to pick up the new demo CD the band made and when I got there his office was trashed like someone got into a fight. I noticed heavy boot marks on the ground and then…I found this." She fished something from her pocket. She held in her hand a small piece of paper. It was neatly folded with the words

_**TO: THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS **_

On the front.

"I tried to read it but it doesn't make any sense."

She unfolded it and read it aloud.

_**Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take  
>So hold on tight and don't look back<br>We don't care about the message  
>Or the rules they make<br>I'll find you when the sun goes black**_

"What's it mean?" Helena asked. Victory shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But it defiantly looks like a kidnapping."

Frank took the paper in his hand and showed it to Victory.

"Turnstile and the others got a similar not. Tonic is missing too. It can't be coincidence." He said as she unfolded it.

He turned back to Cherri who now had tears in her eyes.

"We have to find him!" She said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"We will, I swear." He kissed the top of her head.

Gerard looked over the horizon to the setting sun.

"Look, it's getting late. We have no leads and no information. We need to rest tonight and have a clear head about this." He put a hand on Cherri's shoulder.

"We _will_ find him." He promised. She nodded and then leaned into Frank's shoulder.

"I think we should get something to eat and then settle for the night. Tomorrow we'll look into this deeper. We'll search the studio in the morning and see if we can find any leads."

Turnstile raised his arm lazily to get Gerard's attention.

"Um…not to intrude but….where do we sleep?" He raised an eyebrow.

Gerard glared in distaste.

"_You_ can sleep at _Frank_'s." He said through his teeth_. And not set a damn foot near my daughter or wife_! _**  
><strong>_

"I think that's a good idea." Frank smiled awkwardly. Sky let out a giggle and then clapped her hands together.

"Really?" She giggled some more. He looked at her wearily.

"Erm….why don't you um…." He wracked his brain for an idea. Baby Doll then stepped up and put a not quite so friendly arm around Sky's neck.

"Why don't the girls stay at Victory and Gerard's while the boys stay at Franks?" She winked knowing she'd just crushed the hopes and dreams of a seventeen year old girl.

"Yeah…" Sky said dully. "Sounds _great_…"

Boomer let out a heavy sigh as she headed for the door. All the other girls followed with Victory and Baby Doll ushering them along. Boomer crossed her arms as she lead the way.

"This is going to be the .…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I rather enjoyed making this chapter. It's a little more silly than I'd originally planned but I think it worked itself out. Let me know what you think in the reviews. And sorry to those who found this one a little slow it'll pick up…they always seem to after the third chapter…oh lord I'm developing patterns! Anyways thanks again for the amazing reviews keep em up! P.s. I'm updating MCR asylum next. I switch back and forth in case you wanted to know. This one then that one, this one then that one it's easier to keep in my head. _

_Victory out  
>xoxo<em>


	4. Safe And Sound

_A/N: So I just noticed that the last three words were cut off in the last chapter, so let me just crack my fingers and be creative in the opening so you know what Boomer was supposed to say. _

* * *

><p><p>

"Worst sleep over EVER!" Boomer grunted as she sat up. Her back cracked from spending the night on Helena's floor. Helena sat up from her bed and yawned.

"I don't know staying up late and watching old movies wasn't that bad." She shrugged. Boomer leaned in closer and looked over at Sky who was still asleep.

"It is when somebody keeps complaining that she can't sleep with the great 'Fun Ghoul'." She rolled her eyes.

Sky instantly sat up.

"Did someone say 'Fun Ghoul'?" She asked quickly rubbing her eyes and looking around. Boomer let out a heavy sigh as she stood up and stretched.

"Oh god!" Helena exclaimed covering her eyes. "Boomer could you at least put some pants on?"

Boomer looked down at her pink undies and smirked.

"It was your mother's idea for all of us to stay together for safety. If I'm going to be stuck in your cramped room, I'm sure as hell gonna be comfy!"

With that she reached over Helena's bed for her pants.

"Boomer gross! I don't want that thing on my bed!" Helena shoved her over.

"It's called an ass! Now hand me my pants!" She reached out her arm and grabbed them.

"You know how I feel about swearing." Helena grumbled and awkwardly rolled out of bed with out touching Boomer. Boomer rolled over on Helena's bed and started to shimmy on her pants.

"Fucking Christ. I forget how innocent you are."

Helena just ignored her and put on a pair of jeans. She left her neon pink tank top on and pulled her hair into a pony tale.

"Wow you guys are like sisters." Sky yawned as she stood up. Boomer then grabbed Helena by the pony tale and pulled her back wrapping an arm around her.

"That's cause we are." Helena grumbled as she freed herself.

"Speaking of family, where's AJ?" Boomer looked around the small room.

Heading down stairs they found AJ upside down on the couch with a video game controller in her hand. Sticking out of her mouth was a large slice of cold pizza.

"M'ernin guys." She mumbled taking a bite and letting her head slide to the floor.

"I see you found my dad's old video game system." Helena said resting an arm on the couch.

AJ jammed her fingers on the Y and B button.

"Yew guyz weren't awake. I got bored." She said munching on some more pizza.

Boomer sighed and opened the fridge. An empty pizza box with the words JOYZ KILLER PIZZA on the front sat in the bottom of the fridge.

"You're Frank's kid alright." She said sadly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Where's everybody?" Sky asked looking around.

AJ was on the floor completely now. Her eyes were fixed on the screen.

"They're at my house figuring out a plan...DIE ALIEN SCUM! DIE DIE DIE!"

Suddenly the TV screen went black. AJ stood up in a panic.

"My high score!" Her mouth hung slightly open.

"Come on Game Girl. We have grown up things to do." Boomer said putting the remote down.

* * *

><p><p>

Once they reached Frank's they saw Turnstile and the other boys waiting outside.

"Good to see the sleeping beauties decided to wake up." Turnstile said looking up.

"Can it." Sky glared. "How far into the meeting are they?"

Turnstile put a hand over his heart.

"Why are you hoping to get a glimpse of your long lost love?" He batted his eyes.

"Shut your mouth Turnstile!" Sky shouted.

Boomer let out a grunt and stepped beside Turnstile. With a quick flick of her wrist she slapped Turnstile across the back of his head.

"OUCH!" He ducked and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"This is why children shouldn't be leaders!" She leered over him. "Tell us what the fuck is up or I'll hang you off the roof!"

He cringed and backed a few steps away.

"Geeze. They kicked us out about ten minutes ago. They said something about searching a music studio and something called Astro Zombies."

Rocket stepped up with his head low.

"They sounded like they were going to search Uncle Pony's studio and then the FKJ Radio station." He said in a low voice. Rocket was always a shy talker in a group of people.

Turnstile raised an eyebrow.

"'Uncle Pony's'….That's the gayest thing I've ever heard." He started chuckling.

They all stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Ok you're no longer aloud to speak." Boomer grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the circle.

"What'd I say!" He waved his arms but Boomer towered over him by at least a foot.

"Zip it Captain Ass-Hat before I make you stand by yourself." Boomer jabbed him with her elbow. She couldn't help but notice Ghost smiling to himself. She let a smirk slip out before she quickly wiped it from her face.

"So did you hear anything else" She continued.

Rocket shook his head.

"No Ray tossed us out."

Just then the screen door to Frank's opened.

First Victory and then the rest started spilling out. The children went running up to them started talking at once.

"What'd you talk about?"

"What's the plan?"

"When do we roll out?"

"I'm sick of baby sitting!"

"Easy." Victory said putting her arms out as if they were wild dogs. "Just calm down."

Gerard and Frank were the next to step up beside Victory.

"We've decided it'd be best if we check out the studio and then head over to the radio station if we don't have any luck." Gerard said calmly.

He started heading for the van.

"Gee?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow and looking at the van and then to the others. "That's a great plan and all but...um how are we all supposed to fit. I mean...Helena kinda trashed the Tran."

He turned with a large smile on his face.

"You're not all going to fit."

"That's going to be pretty uncomfortable. Not to mention eight guys." She crinkled her nose up.

Frank now stood next to Gerard.

"Here's the fun part...The kids are not going!" He grinned and closed his eyes.

Boomer let out a sigh.

"Oh thank god. I thought we'd be stuck with them." She smiled.

Frank put a hand on her head and started patting.

"Ok well...you kids have fun. Don't do anything dangerous." He started for the van.

"WHAT?" She shouted outraged. "I'm not a kid. I'm at least twenty two! You can't just leave me here with a bunch of kids!"

But it was too late the van was already starting up.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm nineteen." Turnstile raised his hand.

She snapped her head around and shot him an icy glare.

"We need someone to watch the kids while we're gone." Victory said sympathetically. "We'll be back by tonight. Behave yourselves."

Gerard poked his head out the window.

"We'll know if you do something bad..." He looked directly at Turnstile. "I'll just know..."

With that the van took off with a roar and rolled down the street.

Boomer turned to the group behind her with hate. She let out another heavy sigh.

"Ok...lets make this easy. Boys on the left. Girls on the right."

"What?" AJ complained. "We're not children Boom. We can handle being in cooed groups."

"Not according to the eyes currently looking down my little sister's shirt!" Boomer directed towards Turnstile. Who's head quickly snapped up. She gripped him by the hair and put him to the left side of her.

"Like I said. Boys to the left and girls to the right." She smiled. The group reluctantly split in two.

"You can't do this to me!" He protested as she let go of his hair. "I am a Killjoy Leader!"

"No your not. You're an upset teen full of piss and vinegar because your leader is missing. Now shut your trap."

Ghost was the last to cross over to the left side.

"You...what's your name again?" She pointed.

He looked around and then to himself.

"Me...oh um Ghost. I'm Ghost."

"Ok Ghost. You're now leader of the boys." She said with a nod.

"WHAT?" Turnstile shouted. "I'm leader you can't just do that."

With in half a second Boomer had a gun between his eyes.

"You want to run that by me again?" She had a devilish look in her eye and a smirk on her lips.

He pushed her gun out of the way and quickly grabbed his gun. He aimed it at her chest. Like a flash of light she shoved his arm up and then brought a knee to his stomach. His grip loosened and she now had both guns pointed towards him.

"Honey, you've clearly underestimated me." She glared down at him darkly and leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Here's how things go.I've lived through the war. I've met Korse personally. I've watched a good man die at the age of eight and killed my first bad man at the age of ten. Let me make this perfectly clear. I am an original Killjoy. If you ever try to pull a gun on me again I will blow a hole in your skull so wide birds will build a nest in it. Are we clear?" She stepped back.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded slowly.

"One more thing you will want to remember for the rest of your life." She stepped back further and tossed the spare gun to Ghost.

"Always listen to the person with the gun."

* * *

><p><p>

_A/N:well that was fun to write. ok so I have some sorta kinda** big news.**...so after some constant nagging from someone I was finally convinced to see if Dark Horse publishing company would be interested in my Killjoy Series. For those of you who don't know Dark Horse is the publishing company for Umbrella Academy and according to Gerard Way The Killjoy Comic series. They just need a story line and the band is touring all the time so that's hard for them. So i'm going to give it a shot and see if they would be interested. However I wanted to know your opinions on this. Basically...do you think this story is worth publishing? If you would. Leave a review telling me what you think. and if i get the balls to actually do it wish me luck. _


	5. News From The Zones

_A/N: Ok so weekend vacation with a computer but no internet = plenty of time to type! Good for you…boring for me._

* * *

><p>Frank couldn't help but smile to himself as the drove into the dessert. He sighed to himself.<p>

"Just like old times." He smiled to Cherri. She nodded.

"Feels like forever since we had an old fashion mission." She yawned and stretched out. Static crawled up front with them.

"I hope the kids will be ok." she said in a soft voice. Ray patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They have Boomer watching after them." He grinned.

Gerard shifted in his seat and glared out the window.

"It's not Boomer I'm worried about." He pouted. Victory rolled her eyes.

"You're not _seriously _doing the whole 'Over Protective Father' thing are you?" She said dramatically rolling her head too. He shot her a dark glare. "She's a grown girl now. She is capable of making decisions on her own…even if we don't like them."

Victory crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Gerard shifted in his seat again.

"I'm not being over protective! I'm just looking out for her, that's all. I don't like the way that kid looks at her like she's just something he can use. I don't like _him_."

Victory half smiled.

"To be fair…my dad didn't like you the first time we met." She and the others let out a little chuckle.

"That's different. Your father was a deranged robot out to kill all of humanity. I think this is a little different." The others chuckled at this too.

The van made a few unsettling bumps as it drove along. Frank tried to steer away from them but the dessert was not kind to the California back roads.

"If I might interject." Frank leaned out to see them in the rear view mirror. "Turnstile isn't a bad kid. Back in New York he showed a lot of courage and fight in him. He made a damn good killjoy."

Static and Baby Doll nodded.

"Sure he may have been…a little tough to handle growing up…" Static shrugged.

"A little tough?" Baby Doll turned to her. "He set the kitchen on fire!"

"He was just trying to help make dinner." Static protested.

"With my blow torch?" She raised an eyebrow.

Static put her head down defeated. Mikey turned to Baby Doll.

"You had a blow torch?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Baby doll just winked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way it was a long time ago. I'm sure he's grown up a lot since then." Frank continued.

As he drove he spotted the radio station and revved the engine. The van pulled up on a strange looking building. After the war was over and the tragic death of Dr. D Show Pony had the idea to convert the old dinner into a radio station. With Victory's financial help they rebuilt the old dinner and turned it into Fabulous Killjoy Radio. They'd built a radio tower with the words FKJradio on the front and built a station right below where the old one would have been. The dinner was torn down all except Dr. D's resting place. They'd managed to get him a proper head stone and dedicated the station to him. Show Pony would DJ early in the morning and stay till midnight.

They got out of the van and headed for the main door. The outside of the building was painted a variety of killjoy colors and graffitied with several creative killjoy designs. Gerard pulled open the door for the others as the headed in. The entire studio was trashed. A chair sat toppled over on the floor. Papers littered everywhere.

"I thought you said it looked like a struggle?" Cherri turned to Victory. "This just looks like how Pony always keeps his things."

Victory nodded.

"Yes but his chair was flipped over and then I found this." She led them to the recording room. All of the equipment was destroyed. The glass window was smashed. Glass littered the floor. A single stool sat in the middle of all the chaos. Frank ran to his guitar.

"My baby!" Cherri glared down at him. He quickly stood back up. "Erm…which _totally _isn't important right now."

She just ignored him and started surveying the room.

"This is where I found the note." Victory pointed to the chair. "It was just folded up sitting there like a present."

Cherri was rounding the room when she stopped near the broken glass.

"Oh my god!" She gasped breathlessly. They all turned to see her facing a corner. Her eyes were fixed on a red spot on the floor around the glass. Several drops followed out of the room and to the sound board and then out of the building.

Frank put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's still alive. They wouldn't have just taken him to kill him. He's still alive." She turned into him as she started crying.

"Do you think it was Astro Zombies?" Frank asked holding Cherri close.

Gerard shook his head.

"They're just a myth. Something war vets tell kids as ghost stories. They don't really exist." He said taking Victory's hand and headed for the door. "Come on. Let's head back to the house. Maybe we can figure out something there."

Cherri looked up and nodded.

"I don't want to be here any more." She pulled away from Frank and hugged herself as she walked. They all agreed and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Gerard opened the door for the others and they all filed out. Looking up something made them all stop. Several figures semi circled around them. They were all dressed in black jumpers. Their faces were covered by strange looking masks. They stood perfectly still like statues but they also looked disfigured. Some had slanted shoulders or stood slouching. Others had one hand longer than the other or what seemed like crooked spines. One thing they all had in common was they were all incredibly skinny. They looked like stick figures in front of the bright brown dessert.<p>

The one in the center twitched it's head to the side robotically like a bird looking at a worm.

"_Are you the Fabulousss Killjoysss?" _An eerie voice emitted from the mask in a harsh whisper.

Gerard stepped forward.

"I am Party Poison. Who are you?" He asked. His hand sat on the holster of his gun.

The thin creature twitched it's head straight again.

"_You mussst come with usss_." It hissed.

Cherri stepped forward and pulled out her gun.

"Where is my brother you bastards!" She cried out and aimed her gun at the center creature.

It's shoulders shook like it was angry. Slowly it extended it's arm revealing a small metal ball that separated in the center.

"_In due time." _It whispered and pressed the ball together. The part in the center closed and the creature tossed the ball into the center of the group. The ball opened up and it began to produce a yellow fog.

"KNOCK OUT GAS!" Gerard shouted as he covered his mouth. They all began coughing uncontrollably. It wasn't too long before they all collapsed on to the sand. Gerard tried to reach for Victory but his head was swirling too much to find her. She reached for him but her arm collapsed. Her communication watch beeped as it fell to the ground. She lay there lifeless as the creatures approached. The one closest to her lifted her by her head caringly.

"_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_." It sounded like a woman's voice but it was incredibly raspy, like an elderly person. The woman dropped Victory's head and gripped Gerard's hair.

"_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hand's Romeo." _She gripped his hair tight and threw him back. The woman stood up and turned to the others.

"_Take them to the warehouse. Put them with the others." _The woman looked back down to Victory and Gerard. _"Your time to pay is not yet Killjoys….but soon…very soon." _

Victory felt one of the creatures roll her over. Her communicator made another beeping sound as she was lifted up off the ground. She drifted in and out of sleep as she watched herself and the others be thrown into the back of a large van. The woman from before placed both hands on the doors. Behind the cover of her mask Victory could make out a dark and evil chuckle. She shut the doors with a heavy slam and like that she was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the house<strong>:

Boomer pouted as she sat on Frank's living room couch. She and Ghost watched the group of teens on the floor watching TV. The awkward tension in the air was painful. It didn't help that AJ decided to watch an old violent horror movie. None of them were scared of course. Well maybe Helena but only at the gory parts and the sex scenes. Boomer really worried about her sometimes. The girl was so innocent. She hated fighting or swearing or vulgar attitudes. Boomer smiled to herself. Basically Helena was the opposite of her.

Just then something out of the corner of her eye moved. She looked over to see Turnstile getting up. She quickly stuck her eyes to him.

"Easy tiger." He said putting up his hands. He still had the same angry expression as when she took his gun. "I'm just getting up to take a piss."

Boomer eased up and nodded.

"Down the hall and first door on the right." She said in the coldest voice she could manage. Turnstile saluted dramatically and turned out of the room. The second he was gone she stood up.

"Now that he's gone, who want's ice cream?" She asked with a heavy sigh. Everyone raised their hand but Helena.

"Boomer be nice." She said a little annoyed. Boomer rolled her eyes. Leave it to Miss Innocent to stick up for Captain Ass-Hat.

"I'm only joking goodie two shoes. He can have some when he gets back too. I just can't take another second of fake blood." She stretched and headed for the kitchen. Ghost followed her in. Rocket got up next.

"I swear if I see another person chop off their leg I'm going to lose it." He sighed getting up. Sky nodded and followed him to the kitchen. AJ was next to stand.

"Oh come on guys. You can't tell me a bunch of people locked in a room with no hope of escape isn't realistic." She crossed her arms and pouted. Crow stood up beside her and shrugged.

"Maybe if it was a Draculoid behind it all but not a tiny puppet." He brushed his blonde hair out of his face but didn't make eye contact when he spoke to her.

"But it's not really a puppet. It's a guy! And He's in the room the whole time!" AJ argued as she and Crow continued into the kitchen. Helena stood up and raised her eyebrows.

"Well there goes the ending AJ." She called after them.

In the kitchen she found Boomer had gotten out several bowls for everyone. She was already scooping out several chunks of ice cream when her wrist communicator went off. She took a step back and wiped off her hands and pressed the button. It was Victory. Checking in on her no doubt. She pressed the button again but something strange came up on the small screen. It was all yellow and foggy.

"Victory?" Boomer spoke into the microphone but no one answered. Boomer quickly hit the lights and pressed another button on her wrist. The screen lifted and a small beam of light hit the wall. They all stood and watched as the fog on the screen cleared. They could see the ground and then the camera moved. Victory's face came into view. It looked like something was holding Victory up by her head. Suddenly an eerie figure came into view.

"_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_." A raspy voice sounded over the small speaker. The camera shook again as if Victory had been dropped a short distance. Gerard's face came into view as the figure gripped him by the hair.

"_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hand's Romeo." _They watched as the figure threw his head back. His body bounced lifelessly. The figure stepped away. They could only see a pair of big black boots.

"_Take them to the warehouse. Put them with the others." _The voice paused. _"Your time to pay is not yet Killjoys….but soon…very soon." _

And like that the transmission cut out. Suddenly the lights flashed on making them all jump. They all looked to see Turnstile with his hand on the light switch.

"Wooh…now that's a scary movie. What's it called?" He puckered his lips and leaned on the wall impressed.

Boomer stood there for a moment with her mouth open. The others exchanged uneasy glances.

"That….wasn't a movie. It was a transmission from Victory and the others…" She said slowly.

Turnstile's expression quickly changed.

"Was that a direct transmission?" He asked standing at full attention. Boomer nodded.

"There's maybe a minute or two of time lag but it was a direct feed from Victory's wrist band." She said re playing the video over and over. The creepy masked figure haunted the screen.

Turnstile watched closely as the sat in silence.

"Others." He stated. "They said 'Put them with the others'. Tonic could be with them. We need to move out now!" He said rushing outside. Boomer was the first after him.

Turnstile rushed out the door and ran for the van. He didn't get far before Boomer had a heavy grip on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" She demanded. He turned giving her a dark look.

"I'm going out there! Tonic could still be alive! I'm on a rescue mission! If there is any chance we can find him I have to take it." He was shouting now. Boomer took a step back.

"Look I understand he's your leader and you want him back as soon as possible, but I just watched those creatures take out my whole family! I can't just let some kid go in there half cocked. I'm sorry but I can't let you leave. Ghost and I will take the cycle bikes and try to pick up any traces of them. We'll report back to you and when we find something we will call you in for back up." She began taking her gun from her holster and checking the battery charge. She only got a few feet before Turnstile stopped her.

"You can't do that!" He shouted. "I was put in charge! It's my job to take _**my **_team and bring Tonic back _alive_!"

Boomer gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes.

"Your from New York where everything is run like an army right?" She said through her teeth.

Turnstile hesitated and then nodded.

"You are in my domain. I am at least six years your senior so here I am your commanding officer. Any order I give you is a direct order. If you disobey you will be charged and punished. You will stay here with the others." She stopped and walked to Helena. Reaching into Helena's pocket she pulled out her gun and popped open the bottom. Taking something from her own pocket she placed a large fully charged battery into the bottom and closed the cap. She placed it back into Helena's hand and walked back to Turnstile.

"Helena is now in charge. All orders will be followed by her."

"WHAT?" Turnstile and Helena shouted at the same time. He shot her a dirty look. Boomer continued as if they'd said nothing.

"She is now in command. If you choose to disobey she has the right to shoot. Is that clear?"

"You can't do that! She has NO training! Crow, Ghost! Come on!" He looked to his fellow team members. Crow shamefully ducked his head low. Turnstile turned to Ghost.

"I'm sorry man." He said rubbing the back of his head. "She is right. By state law she is highest in command. She can do and say whatever she wishes. We were trained to follow those orders as well as laws of other states. My hands are tied."

Turnstile flared his nostrils and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous!" He grumbled and crossed his arms. Turning away from Boomer he shot Helena another dark glance.

"Ok." Boomer turned to AJ and Rocket. "AJ I want you and Rocket to gather supplies. I need a med kit and extra ammo. Check Mikey and Baby Doll's stash. Helena, I want you to take Crow and Sky to our house. Set up for an attack. Make sure all security systems are set up." AJ and Rocket nodded and headed out.

"Boomer But.." Helena started.

"But nothing. That's an order."

Helena nodded.

"Yes mam." She said reluctantly and headed out.

Boomer turned to Ghost.

"There is a cycle bike in the garage. Make sure it's fully charged.."

Ghost nodded and headed for the garage.

"Let me guess I'm in charge of the cat right." He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Boomer shook her head and grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him to the other side of the van.

"Oh on top of everything you're going to rough me up too? Great!"

Boomer slammed him hard into the side of the van.

"SHUT UP!" She had a firm hand around his collar. The other was on the van beside his face.

"Listen. I know you're not happy about this. I get that. I put Helena in charge for a reason. You're too emotional. You want to go in guns blazing and kill every motherfucker who is involved in this. Helena might not have the skills you do in battle but she's smart. She thinks things through. That's why I need you for something else I couldn't say in front of the others."

Turnstile didn't make eye contact but Boomer could tell he was listening.

"I need you to watch out for her. She can't protect herself and if something happens to me…" Boomer looked away not wanting to thing about it. She turned back. "I know you were put in charge because of your combat skills. I've researched your squadron's stats. Tonic Revolt picked you because you were good. I need you to look out for her. If anything happens to her I couldn't live with myself."

Boomer loosened up her grip a little. Tonic looked up slightly.

"So why ask me here. Not in front of the others?"

Boomer finally let go and took a step back. Turnstile stepped away from the van and fixed his shirt. Boomer ran her fingers through her hair.

"Helena would never have gone for it. She doesn't like people babying her. She thinks she's tougher than what she is. Don't get me wrong the girls tougher than she'll ever know….." Boomer paused like she remembered something.

"Your not making any sense." Turnstile crossed his arms. Boomer sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind. Just please look out for her. She won't steer you wrong. I swear."

Turnstile could see something behind her eyes, something she wasn't telling.

"Fine. I'll…..make sure she doesn't blow an arm of or something." He dramatically sighed.

Boomer took his hand.

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled her hand away. He looked down at his own hand.

"What is this?"

Boomer smiled.

"You didn't think I'd leave you unarmed did you?" He held up a small gun the size of the palm of his hand.

"It's a pea shooter!" He said dangling the small gun by it's handle.

"It packs a good punch." Boomer shrugged and began walking away. Turnstile looked up and tilted his head.

"Hang on….where the hell were you keeping this? You're wearing practically nothing!" His eyes popped a little. Boomer just turned and winked. She smiled to herself as she walked away. Turnstile lingered there for a minute. He smirked and looked at the gun. Slowly the more he looked at it the more his smirk faded.

"OH GOD!" He exclaimed and started cleaning off his hands.

"Come on perv boy!" Boomer called from the other side of the van.

After checking all the houses security systems Helena headed outside with Sky and Crow. She met up with AJ and Rocket and headed for the van. Ghost had the Cycle Bike out and next to the van. It was a slim silver machine shaped like a motorcycle, however instead of wheels it had two large spheres in the front and back for perfect control. Boomer leaned on the side of the van and pressed a few buttons on her communicator band. Helena felt her own wrist band vibrate. She looked at the screen to find it was entirely blue. In the middle were a pair of red and green dots. The red one had a letter H the other had a letter B.

"Helena." Boomer said looking up. "I've linked our wrist bands. If anything happens you'll be able to track me through yours."

Helena examined it and nodded.

"I'll send a vid-transmission when we reach the radio station." She put her arm down and mounted the bike. "Come on big guy." She smiled and looked at Ghost. "You're riding bitch seat."

Ghost just smirked and got on the back.

"What if something goes wrong?" Sky asked biting her nails. Boomer handed Ghost a helmet and put her own on. She quickly started up the engine.

"Well…I guess that leaves you all to save us." She shrugged. She turned the handle bar and was off like a flash of light. They all watched as the bike disappeared into the horizon. Helena waited a few moments and then herded everyone inside for safety. Turnstile followed in the back. He concealed the small gun in his hand. He looked up to Helena and placed it deep in his pocket as he stepped inside.


	6. Astro Zombies

_A/N: Yay! Two in one day? The world must be ending._

* * *

><p>Boomer got about a half mile away from the house before she made her first turn. All the old roads to the Killjoy Stations were worn out and rough.<p>

"How you holding up back there?" Boomer called.

"Good." Ghost said a little confused. "How can I hear you so well?"

Boomer smiled to herself.

"I installed a microphone set in each helmet. I hated shouting over the engine."

"So this is your bike I take it?"

"Yup." Boomer said proudly. "Built it myself."

"Damn." Ghost said impressed. Boomer hit another bump causing him to quickly wrap his arms around her.

"It goes pretty fast. We'll be there soon." She said turning off down another dirt road. Before he knew it Ghost found himself in the middle of the dessert. If it weren't for the giant radio tower it would seem like a wasteland.

They pulled up to the station and Boomer killed the engine. She and Ghost got off and placed the helmets on the bike.

"So what is this place?" Ghost asked eyeing the large tower and remains of the dinner. Boomer looked over the building nostalgically.

"It used to be home. During the war this was where we stayed. Gerard and the others found me in the deep part of Better Living Industries when I was just a baby. Korse…well Robot Korse was planning on making an evil army or something and they rescued me and raised me as family." Her eyes followed to the back where the grave sat.

"A DJ named Dr. Death Defying sorta took care of all of us. He was like a dad to us." She paused and looked at Ghost. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear war stories." She said shaking her head and heading for the door. Ghost was close behind.

"I don't mind." He smiled shyly. He held the door open for her and headed in behind her. "You guys are sort of a legend. Your adventures were bedtime stories for us growing up. The Fabulous Killjoys gave us hope when we had none."

Boomer lifted the tipped over chair trying to hide her smile. Ghost continued.

"We always loved to tell stories about Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Boom Boy." Boomer turned quickly at the last name.

"Good to see that name stuck." She said sarcastically. She continued out of the studio and into a dark hall off to the side. She could hear Ghost behind her.

"Well…" He paused. "You can imagine my surprise to find you're a girl." He paused again. "You…are a girl right?"

Boomer let out a heavy sigh and pulled a flashlight from her pocket. She flicked it on aggressively.

"Yes I'm a girl! I didn't talk til I was ten. They thought I was a boy….." She said pursing her lips a little as she headed down the hall. She knelt down on the floor and felt around the tile with her fingers.

"I suppose that's why I dress so over the top. No one can confuse you for a boy when you got these bad boys popping out all the time." She said looking down at her chest. "Then again it's not conventional I suppose…..." She went back to looking at the tiled floor. She ran her fingers along the seem.

"What about you." She turned the flashlight on him quickly. "What's your story….seeings how you know so much about me. It's only fair I learn a little about you."

Ghost shrugged and leaned back on one of the walls.

"Not much to tell. I was a kid during the war. I saw a little action. Once the war was over I joined the Killjoy Military. Tonic Revolt picked me up after a Ritalin Rat raid. He said I was good with a gun and a med-kit. He put me on his team. After he went missing Turnstile chose me to go with him. We both knew Tonic pretty well." He shrugged. Boomer could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke.

"The purple cloth on your arm." Boomer said with out looking at him. Ghost looked down at it. "You're whole uniform is green, yet you have a bright purple cloth on your arm. Why?"

It was a long time before he answered.

"It's to remember." He said clearing his throat. "There….there was a girl."

Boomer turned to face him. His smile had faded and his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"A little after the war we still were having trouble with a few Ritalin Rats trying to invade the city for drugs and weapons. My squad was sent out to an apartment building. In my squad was a girl. I never knew her real name but they called her Winchester. She was really good with guns. I called her Winny for short." Ghost smiled lightly. "She had the…brightest red hair I've ever seen, and eyes like violets…..Well…She went with us on the raid. When we got there the whole building was empty. As it turns out they lined the whole place to blow. Somehow I fell through the floor into a bathroom. The tub protected me from the explosion but when I came to my team was everywhere. I looked for Winny but when I found her…." Ghost had to stop and clear his throat. "Part of a wall fell on her. I did everything I could but I couldn't save her. She wore a lot of purple…So I wear this to remind me why I still fight."

"And why is that?" Boomer asked quietly.

"Peace. More than anything Winny and I fought for peace. The war might be over but there are still people out there who want to start it up again. Some people liked being controlled by BL/ind. It was their whole lives. They'd do anything to try to get it back up and running. It's our job to keep them from doing that." Ghost brushed a hand across his cheek. Boomer wasn't sure but it looked like he was crying.

"I'm so sorry." Boomer said. It was the only thing she could think to say. Ghost cleared his throat again but louder this time.

"Remind me why we're in here again?' He faked a smile and tilted his head.

"Oh right." Boomer said turning and running her fingers along the floor. "The others don't know this but Show Pony liked to keep secret videos of reports on the zones. He was such a gossip but only so many things can be put on the radio. He records them in the studio and they play back here where the world can't know."

"Then how do you know about it?" Ghost asked.

"Give Show Pony enough apple martinis and he'll even tell you where his 'secret tattoo' is." She shuddered. Something under her fingers clicked. "Ah ha!" She said pressing the tile into the floor. It rose up slowly. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a small box. Ghost knelt down next to her as she opened it.

Inside was a small screen and several buttons. Boomer pressed play and the screen lit up. The figure of a younger thinner Show Pony popped up. He seemed to be in his old "NOISE" shirt and skates. He also was doing a strange dance number. Boomer looked at Ghost awkwardly.

"Um….let's just check the most recent update." She half smiled and skipped to the end. Another video came on. Show Pony was sitting in front of his studio desk.

"_Hey ladies and gents_." He said with a smirk. "_Or whoever the hell finds this. So I've been doing some research on the zones and found something strange. I'd put this in the radio news but I don't want to alarm the public. According to the leader of Outer Zone 15 there's been some strange activity from the animals. They keep finding caucuses of farm animals. Killjoy Leader Ramboo Starr says she's seen smoke coming from the old BL/ind warehouse. She's sent three soldiers already. None have returned.. She fears it might be Astro Zombies, but who knows. Last I heard those plastic surgery whores died out when Korse did." _

Boomer turned to Ghost. There was that word again.

"Astro Zombies?" Ghost just shrugged.

The video cut to another date.

"_I got some bad news. It's been over a week since my last word with Ramboo. I worry she's been ghosted. I've been checking in with other areas. Many leaders have gone missing. I'm going to have a word with Sunshine and Party Poison. Sunshine is stopping by this afternoon to pick up a demo disk. I hope they can figure out what's….." _Show Pony turned away from the camera. "_What the hell_?" He quickly jumped from his chair flipping it over. He seemed to be struggling with someone. There was a loud bang like a gun and then breaking glass. The camera quickly spun around to Show Pony. He was leaning through the window. His hand was pressed hard into the broken glass as he held himself in front of the camera.

"_The Astro Zombies are real! They're fucking real! Please anyone watching run NOW! They're coming_!" A pale white hand came into view and stuck a needle into the base of Show Pony's neck. His body went limp. Boomer cold make out the same thin figures as in Victory's transmission. The video went fuzzy and then black completely.

The room suddenly felt quiet. Ghost turned to Boomer. His face had lost all color.

"What the hell are we dealing with?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back biting her lip. A loud crash caused them both to jump. The screen on the small box lit back up. It showed several people emerging from outside.

"Damn it!" Boomer shouted in panic. "They're already here. They waited for us! The video must have triggered something. We need to move out now!"

She got up quickly and grabbed for her gun. It buzzed as it charged.

"We're surrounded! How do we escape?" Ghost asked grabbing his gun.

"We shoot our way out." She shouted and kicked the door to the studio open. Several figures waited for her on the other side. She fired her first shot into the center figure. It looked like a tall thin man but it was hard to tell. They all looked the same and equally disfigured. Instead of falling back or crying in pain the creature simply looked down at it's smoking chest. It's masked head twitched mechanically.

"It didn't even mark him!" Boomer shouted. Ghost aimed his gun.

"Then we hit them again!" He shouted and opened fire. The blows of the guns didn't harm the creatures but it did knock them back a little. This allowed an opening for them to run for the door. Boomer was the first out. They were only a few hundred yards from the bike. Boomer ran as hard as she could. Behind her she heard a thwack sound and Ghost grunt. Turning back she saw he was on the ground. A ball and thin chain wrapped around his ankles.

"KEEP GOING!" He shouted at her. She looked at the bike and then back to him. Shaking her head she grunted and ran to his side.

"What are you doing? Run!" He ordered her.

"I won't leave you behind!" She argued trying to untie his feet. The chain sent a shock to her hands causing her to jump back. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt something hard hit her on the back of the head. She toppled backwards in a daze. A tall creature loomed over her. It held a large flail looking object in it's hands.

"_You are not on our recordsss_." The creature hissed behind it's mask. _"However, you are of age to be a Killjoy leader….the queen will wissh to ssee you." _

Boomer weakly looked up. Her vision was blurred but she could make out the images of several people lifting ghost into a large van. They lifted her as well and carelessly dropped her into the back beside him. The creature that attacked her shut the door with a bang. Boomer quickly reached for her communicator and pressed several buttons.

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked. His body seemed to be going limp.

"Sending…a message to…Helena…" It was getting hard to speak. They both were overwhelmed with a groggy sensation. Her wrist beeped again.

"It's….a pass…out…gas…" Boomer said reading her wrist band. She slowly fell to the floor.

"You didn't…..have….to…save me." Ghost said weakly. Boomer forced herself to stay awake, but she could feel herself slowly slipping. She saved her last bit of energy to quickly spit out her words.

"Yes I did."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I rather liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews_


	7. Sleep

_A/N: I'm back! I've been busy moving into my new college. and then I was gonna type up a chapty last night but I decided to dye my hair Gerard Red. :D any hoo thanks for all the reviews. Especially MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12 . I'm not trying to pick favorites I just like lengthy reviews. Little did you know this but VictoryX2292 runs off of reviews. The small Killjoys in my brain don't get enough reviewfood and can't will me to make another chapter. Remember that...ANY HOO :D Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Helena starred in horror at her communicator band. It was still blinking it's last message.<p>

**AMBUSHED. FOLLOW SIGNAL. THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU NOW.**

_**BOOMER OUT**_

"This can't be happening." Helena said breathlessly. She looked up to the others. It surprised her when she saw them all looking to her. Then it clicked. She was in charge now. She had to make an order.

"Erm...ok..." She said stepping into the center of her living room. The TV still hummed in the background from when they were playing video games only moments ago. She wracked her brain. What would her father do in a situation like this.

"AJ...Go to Mikey and Baby Dolls. Get everything you can and load it into a duffel bag. Rocket, get a med kit ready and load it into Turnstile's van." She could feel the sweat roll off of her temple. AJ and Rocket nodded and headed out.

Helena turned to Turnstile and his group.

"You know your team. What are your strengths and weaknesses?" She asked trying hard not to twittle her fingers together.

Crow raised hand.

"I'm good with fire arms." He said quietly. Turnstile nodded.

"He's right. He ranked top in his group. He can shoot a can off a post from a thousand yards away." He said proud of his team mate.

"Ok." Helena nodded. "You go with AJ. Mikey's house is the blue and white one. Tell her what kind of gun you are best with. Baby Doll has them all."

Crow nodded and turned leaving. Helena and Turnstile looked at Sky who's eyes were on her feet.

"What can you do?" Helena asked. Sky bit her lip and shrugged.

"She didn't get much training." Turnstile said annoyed. Sky looked at him with a deadly glare but nodded ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how much good I would be?" She said still avoiding eye contact.

Helena smiled sympathetically.

"How do you feel about blood?" She smirked kindly and tilted her head to the side. "Does it make you queasy or faint?"

Sky shook her head.

"Oh lord no!" She chuckled. "I've seen so many people get shot or injured in battle even the grossest wound wouldn't phase me."

"Good." Helena nodded and wrapped an arm around Sky's shoulder. She ushered her towards the door.

"You can work with Rocket. He's a great medic. Our Uncle Ray taught him everything he knows." She said opening the door and pointing to Ray and Static's house.

Sky's face lit up.

"Really?" She giggled "Thanks." and she skipped off out the door.

Helena turned shaking her head as she shut the door.

"Damn..." Turnstile said leaning on her couch with his arms crossed. Helena looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Boomer was right about you." He smirked eyeing her up.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" She snapped pulling her skirt down a little further to cover herself better.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Helena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't have time for you. I'm going to change into something a little more...combat." She said looking at her skirt and cowboy boots.

"Stay down here...Don't touch anything!" She pointed in his face and started for the stairs.

"You know I could help you pick out an outfit." Turnstile smirked. Helena slammed the door loudly.

Turnstile chuckled to himself shaking his head.

"She is gonna be trouble."

He waited about ten minutes for her to get ready. Despite her warning he couldn't help but observe the many photos on the mantel and hung on the wall. Almost all of them were of Helena as a child. Her hair was all black and her face looked like it had been squished down, but he could tell it was still her. Some were her with her parents at the music studio. Others were birthday parties or driving the Trans AM. As he looked through the pictures he couldn't help but feel a sort of resentment. Life was so simple here, so weirdly...normal. His hand stumbled on a framed picture of Helena and her parents. A large birthday cake sat in the middle of a table with a large 6 candle in the middle. They all looked so happy.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!" Helena's voice made him jump.

He smirked and kept his back to her as he put the photo back.

"So did you get some work done or did you just grow out of those chubby cheeks?" He said turning.

"Your lucky I don't like to swear or I'd rip you a new one." She said with a glare but a hint of a smile. Then his eyes traveled down. His jaw dropped.

Her hair was tied back into a tight pony tale. Her two red streaks stuck out and framed her face. She had on a tight black shirt and a red and black plaid jacket that stopped below her chest. Around her waist she had a studded silver belt lined with batteries. Crisscrossing over that she had another solid red belt with her gun tucked in its holster. She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that faded at the knee. She ad replaced her cowboy boots with a pair of red vintage Converse All Stars. The laces tucked in tight.

She marched up to him and straightened the picture frame.

"I grew out of my baby fat thank you. Now get to the van. The others should be ready." She said glaring him in the eye. He took a second to remember how to speak.

"You sure like red and black huh?" He raised an eyebrow. She let out a heavy sigh.

"And you like black and white. Woopty doo! Now that we're done stating obvious things would you like to get back to the task at hand or would you like talk more about color coordination?"

"I'd like to start the rescue mission now please..." He said in a small voice, biting both his lips and turning to leave to keep himself from looking down her shirt. He really had to stop doing that. It was only a matter of time before she put a gun to his head.

Helena lead the way to the garage where the others were already waiting.

AJ and Crow were loading two bags into the back of the van. She went over her list as he checked the bags to make sure everything was there.

"Do we have the case of batteries and wind up charger?" AJ asked peeking over her paper. Crow nodded brushing his hair from his face.

"Yeah, do you think we'll need the solar charge as back up or should we save it for the food cooler? Also I think we're low on Lazer Gun Igniters." He said lifting up a few boxes that had small square rocks in them.

"I'm impressed." AJ smiled. "Most people don't know Lazer Guns need ignighter cubes. They all just think you put a battery in and a magic beam of light pops out."

Crow shrugged. AJ starred a second longer and then shook her head.

"Ok, how are we on explosives?" She continued.

Rocket was going over the med kit with Sky in the back corner.

"If a person is hit in any place other than the chest, wrap the gauze like this." He said folding a small piece into a small square. "And put pressure on the wound. Then wrap the area keeping presser on too. Then tie it like this." He said using her arm to show her. Instead of her usual flirtatious giggle she just nodded and watched carefully.

"What do you do if it is a hit to the chest?" She asked watching him tie. He took a second to review in his head.

"Well...depending on the area and weapon...a lazer hit to the chest will knock you out cold but not necessarily kill you. If that's the case you take the person to a safe area and put this cream on." He said holding up a small tube. "It will start healing the burn mark fast. If it's a bullet, depending on the area put pressure on it as much as possible. Try and keep the blood in and tie it tight. If it hit a vital organ like a lung or the heart...the best you can do is just make that person comfortable and keep them calm."

Instead of batting her eyes like she normally did Sky's eyes widened like a cat.

"How do you know so much?" She smiled and undid the mock-bandage.

Rocket just shrugged and brushed his black hair from his face.

Helena cleared her throat as she entered.

"How is it looking?" She asked looking around.

"Weapons are all checked and ready." AJ said proudly. Rocket packed up the med kit and put it in the van.

"All medical supplies are up to date and I briefed Sky on your basics." He said with a nod.

"Good. Time for us to roll out. The signal for Boomer is still strong but they've made a lot of miles between us." Helena said looking at her wrist. "I've linked the signal to the vans GPS."

They all agreed and loaded into the van. AJ, Sky, Crow and Rocket sat in the back while Helena and Turnstile sat upfront. Turnstile drove while Helena watched the CB radio and monitor for any signs of activity.

* * *

><p>They followed the signal for about ten hours. Finally they agreed to stop for camp. AJ and Sky set up the tents while Crow and Turnstile made the fire. Rocket helped Helena gather what little twigs and dead trees they could find as firewood. they ended up using mostly tumble weeds and dried cactus. Finally they had settled in. Two large tents sat next to the van while meat stuck into sticks over the fire. It was an awkward silence for a while as they ate. Finally Turnstile let out a heavy sigh.<p>

"So am I going to be the first to break the silence or does somebody have a ghost story?" He said leaning back in the sand. AJ sat up.

"One time I caught a wild raccoon!" She said with a large smile on her face.

"It was a squirrel." Rocket corrected.

"Well it was the size of a raccoon." AJ shrugged.

Turnstile starred at them blankly.

"One time I got into a fight at a club." Helena said casually. They all looked at her astounded. "Well...It wasn't really a club...more like a restaurant. And I wasn't in the fight it was more Boomer...I kinda stood in the corner...and it wasn't really a fight, more of some guy trying to hit on Boomer."

Turnstile flared his nostrils.

"That story...may have physically hurt my brain." He said rubbing his head.

"Fine then you tell a better one tough guy!" AJ said putting her hand in the air.

Turnstile smiled at the challenge.

"Fine." He sighed and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh please." Sky scoffed. "I know all of your stories and none of them are scary."

Turnstile shot her a dirty glare.

"This is one you haven't heard yet." He said through his teeth. She ignored him and looked away.

Turnstile cleared his throat and continued.

"About three years ago I was on a privet mission just out side the city. Tonic wanted me to go to an abandoned junk yard. He said he needed spare parts for the vehicles and machines around base. It was about a days drive. I was told that when I got there a guy named Crank was supposed to meet me there. Tonic told me I'd recognize him because he had a prosthetic arm. The thing was when I got there the place was like a ghost town. Not a single person in sight. I wondered around for hours. Finally when I was ready to leave I heard a strange noise...Kinda like gears twisting and turning. I looked over to see an RV tipped over on its side. I called out for Crank but no one answered. I reached my hand out for the door. The second my fingers touched that handle THE DOOR POPPED OPEN! I jumped back and rolled out of the way of the flying door. When I looked up I saw something impossible..."

Turnstile paused eyeing everyone up for reactions. AJ had wide eyes. Helena had clasped her hands around AJ's arm. Her bottom lip shook a little.

"W-what did you see?" Helena asked in a small voice. Turnstile got close in her face and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"When I jumped back and my eyes focused...I found myself standing before...a rogue Draculoid." he took a step back and looked to the others. "As it stood I heard gears twisting and grinding. In its left hand it had CRANKS PROSTHETIC ARM!"

Helena may have been the only person to jump.

"That was a lame story." Sky yawned. AJ nodded pulling Helena's stiff hand from her arm.

"Yeah everyone knows the Draculoids quit working when BL/ind went down." She said standing up and stretching.

Turnstile's shoulders slouched defeated.

"But it was real! I swear!" He pleaded. Sky and AJ nodded as they headed to the girls tent.

"Your full of shit, T. Good night." Sky said waving good night.

Helena stood up clinging to herself.

"Um...I'd better be getting to bed too." She said looking around as if something were watching them.

"Good night everyone. See you in the morning." She waved and dashed to her tent.

Turnstile looked back to Crow and Rocket.

"Does no one believe me?" He asked putting his arms out.

Crow just shook his head and went to the boys tent. Rocket just shrugged and followed. Finally it was just Turnstile. He let out a heavy sigh and kicked some sand on the fire to put it out. Disappointed he headed into the tent and zipped it up tight.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this is a shitty filler chapter, I promise better ones later...possibly next chapter. I still need to work out some story flow stuff but soon! Let me know your thoughts in the Reviews... Reviews=Brain food._


	8. You're never gonna fit in much, kid

_A/N: Ok I know its supposed to be Desolation Row's turn at a new chapter but after a "Dead Like Me" marathon I wasn't in the mood for dramatic, but instead in the mood for sarcastic funny stuff. So you can thank George Lass and her sassy voice in my head for this next chapter. _

* * *

><p>Helena woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back. The dessert floor had not been kind. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and rolled out of the tent a little less graceful than she planned. Once she got out she stretched and cracked everything back in its place. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she saw the boys were already up. Breathing in deeply she smiled as something sweet filled her nose.<p>

"Mmmm is that bacon?" She asked Rocket who was hunched over a small skillet sitting on hot coals. He nodded.

"Yeah. My specialty." He grinned and pulled out a plate for her. She took it graciously as he put a few strips on it.

"Thank you." She smiled and stuck the end of a strip in her mouth.

Just then the van door opened quickly. Turnstile jumped out and slammed the door.

"Ahh, glad to see one of you is awake." He smirked and cracked his knuckles as he sat by the fire.

Helena nodded.

"Yeah, how come you are all up so early?" She asked looking at the camp site. They were already loading things into the van.

Turnstile leaned back proudly.

"Gotta get an early start on the day if we wanna make tracks...All _good_ leaders know that."

Helena couldn't help but notice a hint of detest in his voice.

"I was merely waiting for you to wake up and give us orders." He sat up and put his hands out as if to display something.

Helena set her plate on her lap.

_"Excuse me_?"

"Well your excused." He said with out looking at her.

"Do you have a problem you'd like to address?" Helena balled her hand up trying to stay calm.

Turnstile faced her now.

"As a matter of fact I do. People are missing and you felt the need to catch up on your beauty rest."

Helena got to her feet not even noticing her plate fall from her lap.

"_Beauty rest?_? The sun is just barely coming up!" She was almost shouting now. He stood up too taking several steps towards her.

"And a proper soldier would know to wake up before the sun and leave a camp site by sun rise."

"I'm not a-"

_"_A proper solder, I know. And with all do respect I have a little bit of trouble taking orders from a little suburban _princess_ who doesn't know how to give them!"

The girls tent zipper dropped down and Sky popped her head out.

"What's all the shouting about?" She yawned letting one of her braids flop to the side. Helena turned to the tent with out taking her eyes off of Turnstile.

"Everyone pack up. We're leaving NOW!" She shouted.

"What?" the others said at the same time.

"What about breakfast?" Sky asked getting up. AJ was close behind her.

"No time." Helena said through her teeth. Turnstile glared deep into her eyes. "How's that for an order?" She raised an eyebrow and darted around him.

* * *

><p>After loading everything into the van they headed out in an awkward silence. Rocket passed food to the others in the back as Turnstile drove.<p>

"Helena don't you want to sit up front and navigate?" AJ asked taking a bite of a granola bar. Helena had been starring at her communicator band for the last half hour pretending to do things. In reality she was just reorganizing her music folders and changing the background settings.

"I can see the GPS from here." She said not looking up. AJ shrugged and turned to Sky. She gave AJ a nod and headed for the front seat. She threw herself down in the seat making her braids flop to the sides. She munched on a plate of slightly under cooked bacon and kicked her feet up on the dash. Sky took one last look at the back of the van and pulled a curtain closed to separate the cab.

"Bacon?" She offered with a full mouth. Turnstile shook his head.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on her." Sky said casually flicking a finger through her bacon. Turnstile's hands gripped the wheel.

"We should have been up and moving hours ago."

"She's trying." Sky said softly.

"Sky, she's a kid who has no idea what she's in for. This isn't some small mission to prove herself this is real life! People could die!"

Sky let out a heavy sigh.

"So instead of criticizing her, try helping her. Things would move a lot smoother if you two just worked together."

"But I barely know her. It's been two days."

Sky stood up and put a hand on the curtain.

"So get to know her." She said simply and ducked into the back.

* * *

><p>They drove for the next couple of hours. It seemed like the signal had kept going even after they slept.<p>

"Damn how far is this place?" Rocket asked stretching his legs.

"Pretty damn far." Helena said looking at the signal again.

"How much longer?" Crow asked neck.

Helena pressed a few buttons.

"Ugh...looks like another two days." She hung her head.

"Are you kidding me? I have to pee!" AJ wined. Suddenly the van jolted to a stop. They all went flying to the front of the van. Everyone was now in a large pile. Sky crawled her way to the front and ripped open the curtain.

"What the hell T?" She shouted at him.

"The road has spikes ahead. I had to stop before I hit them. You guys should take a look at this."

Sky glared and went back to the back of the van. A series of moans and groans came from the pile of people.

"Well. I don't have to pee any more." AJ grunted as she crawled out from the bottom of the pile

* * *

><p>Helena crawled out of the van last and slammed the doors shut. She went around the van and found everyone staring with their mouths open wide.<p>

"What is everyone gawking at?" She asked. The van's front end was still in her way as she walked. Rocket pointed straight forward. She turned the corner of the van. When she saw it her jaw dropped like the others. She couldn't quite figure out what she was looking at but it was big, very big.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"I think before the war people called them 'Amusing Parks'." Turnstile said.

"What was it used for?"

Helena looked over the strange machinery. A large circle stuck out into the air. Several tracks lead in circles or around the area. Metal buildings had faded paint that once looked like bright vibrant colors.

"I think people went to them for fun." He said skeptically.

"It looks more like a torture chamber." Rocket made a face.

They all stood there for a while until the silence grew awkward.

"So..." Turnstile started and looked at Helena. "Are we just going to stand here with our thumbs up our asses?"

Sky jabbed him hard with her elbow. He let out a gasp of pain.

"I mean...erm...Helena..Don't you thing it'd be a good idea to...search for supplies?" He said hiding his pain and gasping for air.

She looked to the others and then nodded.

"Um...yeah. Lets split up and look for supplies. Anything you think is useful. Rocket, you take Crow with you, and AJ you can take Sky. This way if you run into any trouble it'll be fighter with medic and you guys can get to know each other more."

Rocket nodded and took a step next to Crow.

"Like dad always says."

_"Know your team_." Rocket, AJ and Helena all said at once.

"Ok," Helena looked at her wrist band and then back up. "We'll split this place into thirds. Rocket, you and Crow head towards that big wheel thing. AJ, you and Sky can head towards that big red and yellow tent. Turnstile and I will go towards those metal tracks. If anything happens or you think you need back up, you can reach me on my communicator band. Put yours on silent so you don't give your cover away." Helena pressed a few buttons on her wrist. Rocket and AJ both jumped at the same time.

"Mine vibrated. How did you do that?" Rocket asked twisting his about.

"Mine has numbers on it." AJ said showing Helena and Rocket.

"I just linked our bands. This will give us two hours to search. When it goes off head back to the van." Helena said putting her hand down to her side.

They all agreed and headed out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Who likes creepy clowns? Anyone...no? Prepare for the next chapter *Evil grin* :D_


	9. Aint' a Party Get off the Dance Floor

_A/N: Lengthy author note at the end so I'll just get right to the story _

* * *

><p>Crow had a hard time keeping his hair out of his eyes as he scanned the area. He kept his gun at his side as he and Rocket walked. It was awkwardly silent for the first few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say or what should be said. They were two strangers searching for supplies in an abandoned park. "<em>The weather's nice today.<em>" Wasn't going to cut it.

"So...Your dad's a Fun Ghoul?" Crow asked in an awkward voice. They were approaching crumbling food stands and fallen in game booths. Rocket nodded eyeing up a large fiber glass clown that sat next to one of the game booths.

"Yup." He said finally poking the thing with his gun. He looked up from the clown and lowered his gun.

"Look," He said with a smirk. "We can skip the uncomfortable pleasantries."

Crow let out a heavy sigh.

"Good. I really had nothing to talk about." He smiled.

"Me either." Rocket laughed and eyed up the clown again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow dart behind one of the game booths.

"Did you see that?" He asked looking back to Crow. Crow turned to see.

"See what?"

"I thought I saw something." Rocket said looking again. Suddenly something made a loud noise causing them both to jump. Two large birds flew out from behind the water gun booth.

"It was just birds." Crow sighed in relief.

"Where to next?" Rocket said as his heart returned to normal speed.

"I think we should check out that waffle shack." Crow pointed behind Rocket. Rocket turned to look and then looked back to Crow.

"Sounds good to me. I really have no idea what would be at an Amusing Park. I've never even heard of one before." Rocket said as they walked closer.

"They used to be tourist attractions." Crow said looking around thoughtfully. "When I was really little my mom would take me to this one near our house."

They were inside the waffle shack now. Crow poked his head out the opening and pointed to the large metal wheel.

"That thing spins in a circle and you ride those seats to the top. Then shacks like this were filled with really good food. And you'd play games at those booths. You usually shoot a gun filled with water at a target. Whoever had the best score won a large stuffed toy." He smiled to himself looking at the old game booth. Slowly his smile faded.

"But that was before the war." He said going back to rummaging. Rocket hesitated for a second.

"Every Killjoy gets started some how." He shrugged. "I know you guys don't think we're cut out to be Killjoy material. We grew up with parents who ended the war. I guess they wanted us to have the childhood they never had. If it wasn't for my Uncle Ray teaching me medicine I wouldn't know a thing. He always said medicine was something the world would always need. My mom doesn't really like the idea of AJ and I in combat. If it weren't for my Aunt Baby Doll teaching her weapons, AJ would probably explode from all that built up aggression."

Crow smiled at this.

"Yeah...she seems a little hot tempered, but she knows her guns." He tried to hide his smile.

"That's an understatement." Rocket raised an eyebrow shaking his head. He found a few kitchen knives but other than that the waffle shack was completely empty. He and Crow continued their search, rummaging through what little they could. Most of the shacks were dilapidated or had already crumbled in. The few metal game booths had chipped or faded paint. The stuffed bears had missing eyes and patches of fur worn away from the weather. A bird had built a nest in one of the larger bears. The only thing that seemed untouched was a single yellow stuffed unicorn in the corner of one of the farther booths.

Rocket rested his elbow on another fiber glass clown. They seemed to be everywhere. Crow was eyeing up the unicorn. Climbing into the booth he plucked it down from the hook and sat it on the table top.

"I'll play you for it." He smirked brushing his blonde hair from his face with his fingers. Rocket looked around nervously.

"I don't know. We're supposed to be looking for supplies."

Crow shrugged.

"This place has been abandoned for decades. The only thing we're going to find are shitty stuffed toys and those creepy damn clowns!" He said pointing at another clown sitting several feet away from where they stood.

"God those things are just all over the place!" Rocket said looking around. He turned back to see the large unicorn in his face.

"Come one man. We're not going to find anything. Let's just have a little fun." He waved the unicorn around. Rocket's tense shoulders slouched and his head fell to the side.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes. "But only if we can use our real guns. I've never actually fired the thing and it'd be good practice."

"Set it to the lightest setting so it doesn't fry the game." Crow said setting his gun up. Rocket nodded and did the same.

Crow leaned into the booth again and flipped on a switch. Suddenly the whole booth lit up with flashing lights. A few burst and went out at first as a strange carnival song came from behind the rusty speakers.

"Ok, ready." Crow lined up his gun. Rocket followed aiming his best.

"Set." Rocket closed one eye.

"GO!"

The fired their guns rapidly. They struggled as two plastic horses raced to the top of the booth. They were neck and neck until finally a loud bell rang. Crow cheered as the lights flashed around his plastic horse.

"I guess your a better shot than me." Rocket laughed and stood up. He reached for the stuffed unicorn and turned to hand it to Crow. Just as he turned to Crow he saw a pale ghostly white face of a small boy standing behind the booth.

"What the hell?" He met eyes with Rocket and dashed off behind water gun booth. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" He shouted as he ran off after the child.

"What are you doing?" Crow shouted after him.

"There's a kid here!" Rocket shouted back as he ran. Crow saw what he meant as the boy ran back and forth from booth to booth. He was playing with them. They could hear him giggle as he ran. Finally the boy ran into a large house shaped building. The door was shaped like a mouth. Ribbons hung off the door frame making them look like teeth. Rocket and Crow stopped at the doors. Looking up the large trailer read

**FUN HOUSE OF MIRRORS **

**ENTER IF YOU DARE**

"Do we go in after him?" Rocket asked gripping his gun tight. Crow nodded.

"Hell yeah we do!" He raising his eyebrows and charging in.

It was only a matter of seconds before they got lost. Rocket ran face first into a glass wall. He felt the cold glass with his fingers feeling along until it made a sharp turn around a corner. They were in a maze of mirrors and clear glass walls.

"Keep your eyes on the floor you can see scuff marks where other people have walked." Crow said looking at the floor. Rocket nodded and continued. He heard the giggle again making him look up. The same ghostly boy stood a few feet in front of them. He looked dead and his clothing was a faded black. He giggled again running off behind a wall of mirrors.

"There he is! After him!" Rocket shouted and stumbled along the path. They ran out of the maze of mirrors and through another toothy door. This lead them to the mirror room. Suddenly there were hundreds of Rockets and Crows surrounding them. They could see the boy's reflection dash back and forth from mirror to mirror.

"Where the hell is he?" Crow said trying to keep still. Rocket shook his head.

"Hey kid! We're not here to hurt you! Just quit moving!" Rocket shouted. The boy giggled again. It echoed in the walls of the house of mirrors. Suddenly the mirrors flipped around to their painted backs. The hundreds of Crows and Rockets vanished leaving only the little boy. He smiled and took off through another door. They followed him in only to find themselves in pitch black darkness. Rocket pulled up his communicator band and pressed the flashlight button.

"Is there anything that thing can't do?" Crow asked amazed.

"Tell the time." Rocket joked. They stumbled their way through. It must have been a scary part of the Fun House because they could see plastic skeletons dangle from the wall, half open trap doors on the side where things were already sticking out. Real and fake cobwebs covered the hall as they walked down it. Suddenly the lights flashed on in a flickering strobe light sort of way. Automated music and cackling started somewhere over head.

"Just keep going." Crow urged Rocket. He nodded and felt along the wall. The lights were disorienting making it hard to see where to step and turn. Then just as quickly as they went on the lights were out.

"Now they're just fucking with us!" Crow shouted. Over head the sound system hissed like they were on. The sound of an old record scratched the speakers.

_"Well they in courage your complete cooperation._" A creepy ragtime song began to play.

"I know this song." Rocket said listening. "My Aunt Victory used to sing it. She said it was an old song before the war. She told me about how she sang it when BL/ind kidnapped her and Helena once."

"Do you think it's BL/ind or something?" Crow asked a little nervous. Rocket shook his head not knowing.

"_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_

_Give them all that they can drink  
><em>_and it will never be enough._

_So give them blood, blood, blood._  
><em>Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!" <em>

_"_BL/ind's been dead for years." Rocket said trying to stay calm.

The music stopped as the record made a scratching sound.

"Then who could..." Crow's words were stopped short. It was like the floor below them had suddenly vanished. In the silence Rocket and Crow fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>AJ kept her gun in hand as she and Sky headed towards the large yellow and red tent.<p>

"What do you think they used this thing for?" Sky asked noticing how large it was.

"There's probably like a big machine in it or something." AJ responded. She was a little annoyed Helena had stuck her with Sky. She just struck her as ditsy and love struck with every boy she saw. She was also a little jealous Helena had been crowned leader and not her. Why not her? She had good fighting skills. She and Boomer spent countless hours sparing in the back yard or all the shooting lessons with Baby Doll. Wasn't she a good enough leader? Helena was always so shy and to herself growing up. When they were playing Hover Racers Helena was always inside reading or when they would go to the music studio she and Rocket would explore the dinner while Helena stayed close to her parents. The girl always played it safe. It's not that she didn't like her cousin, she really did but to have her be leader, it just wasn't fair.

"Do you notice how there are so many creepy clowns?" Sky said pointing the the several around the tent.

"That is really creepy." She said making a face and walking up to one. It was about three feet high and looked more like the clown had been squashed down. He had a pale white face that had been bleached by the sun. His cheeks showed signs of two red circles and he had a large red circle around his mouth. His nose was also red but parts of it had chipped off. It wore a sickly yellow with green spots and large purple shoes. The sun had faded most of the color but it was easy to see it was still an ugly clown when it was new. The creepiest feature was its face. It ha squinted eyes and a toothy grin plastered on it's face.

"What were they used for?" Sky asked circling the thing. AJ shrugged.

"I don't see an purpose for them. They don't have any lights on them or speakers in the mouth they're just...there." AJ said looking around at the hundreds around them.

"They look like tombstones." Sky said stick up her nose. AJ nodded.

"Yeah let's just get in the tent and back out." She said walking away but keeping her eyes on the clown. She felt like it's painted on eyes were watching her as it grinned.

AJ pulled the flap to the tent open and let Sky in first. She ducked in herself and took a look around. The size of the tent alone was jaw dropping. It looked so much bigger on the inside. Thousands of seats lined the side of the tent. In the center was a large object that looked like an upside down cup with brightly colored designs. A hoop stuck out of the ground next to it. Walking up to it AJ and Sky saw a wooden sign with peeling paint.

**CIRQUE DU LIBRE**

"What's Kir-kew doo lib-ra mean?" Sky asked tilting her head as she read.

"I think it's pronounced 'Sirk-de-leebra' It's French for Circus of the Free." AJ said looking at the sign and then around her. "This place must have been a circus."

She saw it now painted on the walls of the tent. A tiger jumping through a hoop of fire, a woman balancing on a tight rope, a tall thin man juggling knives, an old woman with a crystal ball.

"This place is amazing!" Sky said running to the stands to get a better look around.

"They must have had hundreds of shows in here." AJ said amazed. She could still see what was left of the tight rope at the top of the tent. She imagined herself on the rope trying to keep her balance.

Sky let out a loud shriek quickly bringing AJ back to reality. She looked down to see Sky running towards her at full force.

"What is it?" AJ asked. Sky just shook and pointed forward. A deep low growl came from under the stands. The creature emerged from below. It's lips pulled back revealing its large pointy teeth. Its black eyes shined like glass.

"Is that a...tiger?" AJ said not believing her own eyes. They slowly backed away as the large creature edged towards them. It growled lowly as it crept.

"Ok...Sky, I want you to stay calm." AJ ordered in a soft voice. "We can't shoot the thing. It's too big and we don't have time to charge our guns the full way. Lazers will only piss the thing off. The door is right behind us...when I say I want you to run. Can you do that for me?"

Sky whimpered but nodded.

"Ok...One..." They edged closer and closer for the door. "Two..." AJ could see the door from the corner of her eye. "THREE!"

They turned and sprinted for the door. AJ ripped the flap back and ran as hard as she could. She stopped short hitting something hard with her body, knocking her hard on her backside. Looking up she tried to see what she hit but she was surrounded by darkness. She could hear Sky slam and land right beside her. Looking back to where they had ran from AJ realized they had run into a box or a crate of some sort. It was only too late before they realized someone was shutting them in.

* * *

><p>Helena felt a little bad about splitting the group up but she also felt it was the right choice. However now that she was stuck alone with Turnstile she felt a little alone and awkward.<p>

"So um...The weather's nice today..." She said feeling how awkward her voice sounded. Turnstile stopped and looked at her.

"You're not seriously trying to talk to me about the weather are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Helena looked around awkwardly and shook her head.

"Let's just look around and get out as fast as we can. I want to make camp before it gets dark." He said coldly and kept walking.

Helena had a hard time keeping up with him. They were heading towards the metal tracks as they passed a few food stands. A lot of the tracks had fallen apart or were taken apart by raiders, who knew but heaps of metal surrounded the grassy areas and a little bit of debris scattered the pavement. Helena had to step over large sheets of metal and pipe.

"Can you please slow down?" Helena called ahead.

"Keep up!" Turnstile shouted back to her. Helena tried to pick up her pace but it was difficult among the piles of junk. She went to step forward but her toe caught a large metal pipe causing her body to lunge forward. At the last second a hand gripped her by the arm and pulled her upright.

"Thanks." She smiled at Turnstile. She stood up straight and he let her go.

"Watch where your walking." He gave her a dead glare. "You're slowing us down. I can't keep looking out for you."

He turned away from her and kept walking. Helena brushed herself off and jogged to catch up with him.

"You don't have to be so rude you know!" She said putting a hand on her hip. He turned quickly to face her.

"Look sweetheart, I know your in charge and all but here are the facts, you don't know what your doing, we've already established that well enough, and enough with the good girl act! No one is buying it! I just want to find Tonic and get back to New York as fast as I possibly can and get the fuck out of this hell hole. So excuse me if i'm getting rude with the one person slowing me down!" He could already tell he'd regret what he had said but he still stood by his words.

"I didn't ask to be in charge! And if you haven't noticed my whole family is missing! I want to find them and get you the heck out of here as fast as I possibly can!" Helena shouted as her face grew beat red.

"So if you can find it in yourself to suck it up until that happens I would greatly appreciate it!" She turned away before he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Just go look for supplies and meet me back at this spot when your done!" She said walking away. He could hear her voice crack from tearing up. He turned shaking his head and began mindlessly picking through the metal junk. Part of him felt a little bad for making her cry. It's not really like she wanted to be leader. Sky was right he should be helping more. At least it would help them find Tonic faster and get them the hell out this stupid, dry, dusty dessert. He lifted up a large sheet of metal when something made him jump. Looking back down he saw a hand. Edging towards he he saw it wasn't connected to anything. Upon further examination he realized several wires stuck out from the wrist. He picked it up and turned it over carefully. The skin was made from latex and had worn away a little from weather and age. The flesh felt real but cold under his fingers. He held it still. Slowly the index finger flexed. He dropped the hand instantly.

Suddenly from over the pile of metal a shrill scream erupted. Helena.

He ran towards her scream on the other side but found nothing. He looked around panicking. To his left he saw a door sticking out from around the metal debris. The tracks must have fallen around a building. The door hung open leaving only a black opening. Turnstile ran to it. He found Helena standing inside still as a statue.

"Helena are you ok?" He asked panting. Silently she raised a hand to point in front of her. Turnstile's jaw dropped as his eyes fell on a small creature sitting on the ground.

"Is that a Draculoid?" He asked astounded. It lay lifeless with it's head tilted to the side. It's vampire mask had been worn away from age and sat crumpled up in it's hand. Turnstile noticed it was missing the other.

"I remember those things." Helena whispered. "When I was little. I remember."

Turnstile walked past her and up to the lifeless robot.

"It's not a human series. This was an original model. Early Better Living Industries."

"What's a human series?" Helena asked in a small whisper. Turnstile looked back only half ways.

"For a while BL/ind was putting chips in peoples brains making them do their work. But in the beginning they had machines like this. They didn't have faces so they put toy masks on them, then when they used people they covered it up by using the same masks." Turnstile said getting closer to the thing.

"I had no idea..." Helena hesitated. "My mom doesn't like to talk about it very much."

"This one is harmless though. It looks like it's been dead for a while." He said bringing his index finger in between the robots eyes. The tip of his finger touched the cold metal. He barely noticed it's eyes slowly growing red.

"Holy SHIT!" He jumped back several feet causing him and Helena to topple on to the ground. "That's impossible!"

They wanted to move but they both were frozen with fear.

"I thought you said you saw this before, with Crank at that junk yard?" Helena whispered. They slowly began edging away backwards as the robot twitched back to life. It seemed to be repairing itself. A few sparks spat out of its joints and sides. It stood up jerking about. It's eyes glowed bright red.

"I lied!" He screamed and scrambled to his feet. He gripped Helena by the arm and ran as hard as he could. They ran past a few metal heaps and hid behind a steep sheet.

"What do you mean you lied. You said you fought one before!" Helena shouted at him. He turned away from her trying to think.

"I lied it was just a stupid ghost story. Crank is a fat lazy old man with a fake arm and works at a junk shop!" He shouted quickly panicking. He was trying to think but his heart and head were racing too fast.

"Set your gun to the highest setting!" Helena said already setting hers. "If we shoot for it's head we'll be able to bring it down and then we can aim for it's chest."

She had her eye sticking from a small hole in the sheet metal.

"It has a part of it's chest exposed I can see it from here. I think that's what keeps it running." She said pulling the hammer back. Turnstile had to admit it. He was impressed with her fast thinking. Instead of answering he just nodded and did as she ordered. But it was too late the Draculoid was already only feet from them. The open fired several times but the robot was smart it covered it's chest with it's only hand and continued walking. Finally it stopped moving.

"Did we kill it?" Helena asked peeking her head up. Turnstile forced it back down.

"We don't know yet. Stay down." he said trying to not get angry at her for doing something so stupid.

It shot out a few sparks from it's knees and suddenly began walking full speed. Before they had time to react the Draculoid ripped the sheet metal off and threw it like it was paper and covered it's chest again.

Helena and Turnstile unleashed their guns but it barely phased it. Finally their guns had ran out of batteries. Turnstile reached for Helena's hand ready to run when a beam of light shot straight for the Draculoid's head. It stopped in its tracks and toppled forward. Turnstile and Helena rolled out of the way causing Turnstile to roll on top of her. They both looked at the Draculoid. It's red eyes starred back at them but slowly it's eyes faded out. Turnstile looked back at Helena. He'd never noticed how hazel her eyes were. They had a deep green to them but as they spread out changed from brown to blue.

"Turnstile? Do you mind getting off. I can't breathe." She gasped.

"Oh right." He said rolling off. "I was just admiring your two body cushions." He smirked and eyed up her breasts. She sat up and slapped him hard on the arm

"Your lucky I don't swear!" She shouted and crossed her arms. Their fight was quickly broken when a tall figure loomed over them. The figure stood in the sun so only his silhouette shown.

"Damn piece of junk!" They shouted and kicked it. It sounded like a man. He had a heavy English accent and a tall top hat making him tower even taller. He turned to Helena and Turnstile.

"Oh...who the fuk'er you an watchya doin in my Circus?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay more mystery!. So while thinking up the next chapter I had a fun idea. For all you artists out there, some of you saw my poorly drawn Killjoy comic versions on , I admit the shading and color looks like total crap because I refuse to learn Photoshop. So for those who wish to participate I'd like to see your versions of the Killjoys in these Fics, and you can send them to my Facebook or send me a link in the reviews or in the Privet Messaging. This is only if you want to. I'm just curious to see how you guys see them. It can be any character from any story/chapter/ time period/or scene you want. The one I like the most I will write a short story about anything you want (Disclaimer: no bandcest or sex stories). The only rules are you can't copy someone else's picture and say it's yours(I'll just know!), no nudity and only slightly raunchy scenes if it's funny. Have fun, and they don't have to be "Perfect Pictures" I don't care if they're crayon. :D Just have fun._


	10. Art is the Weapon

_A/N: Yay I'm back and despite having the flu I'm updating! Feel loved. My body feels like I was hit by a MAC truck. Thank (insert religious figure here) for coffee. Also I noticed no one responded to the art contesty thing…*sad face* If you are interested leave me a privet message or something in the reviews. Also for the next character that I'm introducing…um…think of Russell Brand. If you don't know who that beautiful genius is look him up for the accent if anything. You really have to see him to get the gist of the next character. Enjoy!_

_p.s. no offence to my English audience for the up coming accent. I'm just making it sound like how I think Russell Brand sounds to me._

* * *

><p>Helena and Turnstile stared blankly at the tall figure. He had tight red and black stripped pants that looked worn and faded. A few frayed holes shown here and there. He wore scuffed brown leather shoes with a hole in the left toe. He had a dark red jacket on over top of a dirty white ruffled shirt. The hems of the jacket were lined with black. The white shirt was unbuttoned to the center of his chest showing a few necklaces dangling. His hands were covered in white fingerless gloves that looked worn at the edges. In his right hand he held a long black cane. The top was a silver handle shaped as if it were a gun with an incredibly long black barrel. The tip of the cane was also silver and tapered off at the end. He was very thin and bony. His clothing clung to him like skin only accenting his small waste line. He had a few days of growth on his chin and thick bushy eyebrows. His black matted hair was mostly covered by a worn out top hat that the top was coming slightly apart. A few strands of material stuck out at the edges of his attire making him look like one of those hobos from black and white movies. Even his faded color reminded Helena of old television.<p>

"Oi!" He shouted leaning his slim body down dramatically. He clonked Turnstile on the head with the handle of his cane.

"Are ya def or are ya jus'stupid?" He said bending himself back upright.

"Wha…?" Turnstile said looking at the dead Draculoid.

"Wha the fuk are yew an your girlfriend doin' in my circus?" The tall man said each word slowly.

Turnstile quickly got to his feet. Helena was only a second behind them. Helena hid slightly behind Turnstile.

"I think we got us a couple of trainee Killjoys, Ringer." A female voice came from behind them.

Turning they saw a woman in a swim suit looking outfit. It was faded dark and light blue stripped that stopped at her chest. The dark blue continued up the chest making it shape into a heart, tying behind her neck. Her long curly brown hair was tied up into a messy bun. In her hand she twirled a long staff. She had no accent but articulated her words clearly.

"I found a few more in the tent and hanging around the game booths." She said glaring at Helena and Turnstile darkly. Helena panicked. The others!

"Where are they now?" The man she called Ringer said to her with out taking his eyes off them.

She smirked and twirled the staff behind her back.

"Mute found two boys in the fun house and two girls discovered Tigre in the big top." She chuckled to herself. "She chased them into one of the holding carts."

Ringer smiled tilting his head down. The top hat shaded his face making him look more sinister.

"Agon has them in the big top now." She said twirling the staff again.

"Go meet Tosser and snag them two and bring 'em ta the others." He said addressing the girl. She nodded and spun the staff threateningly.

"Just do what they say." Turnstile whispered behind to Helena.

"As questions. Shoot later?" Helena whispered back. Turnstile nodded.

"Alright you Jouvie-halls move your asses or I'll move them for you." She said pushing them with her staff. Reluctantly they shuffled along until they found themselves under the large red and yellow tent. Twirl led them to the center where a large wooden pole held up the center of the tent. They could see the others with large cloth bags over their heads. They stood in front of a large target. Helena knew this was already bad news. It would only get worse, Helena thought, as a tall man with bright red hair and a tight red and white pants suit. It went over his shoulders like overalls but it rose up over his ankles as if it were too small. He had a crazed look in his beady eye as he picked his tooth with a long sharp looking knife.

Ringer stopped them at the center of the tent.

"Ol-right. I trus' your ears work?" he said jabbing Turnstile with the butt of his cane.

"Get that thing away from me!" Turnstile shouted pushing the cane away from his chest.

Ringer put the cane in front of him and placed both hands on the handle.

"Oh so you do speak!" He said leaning back dramatically. "That means your intelligent. So you'll unda-stand when I say you have thirty seconds to tell me wha' the fuk yew an yer girlfriend are dewin in the hallowed grounds a _Cirque Du Libra_!" He said with a booming finish.

Turnstile took a step forward.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend." He said pointing to Helena.

Ringer pulled a stop watch from his chest pocket of his red coat.

"Fifteen seconds." He said quickly. The tall man tossed a knife just over Rocket's head.

"What was that?" Rocket shouted and ducked.

"T, is that you?" Sky asked in a shaky voice.

"Helena?" AJ struggled. Everyone's hands were tied behind their backs.

"Twelve seconds."

"It's ok you guys!" Helena called to them. "Just stay low and do not move!"

Another knife flew past Sky's arm.

Turnstile began panicking.

"W-we're killjoys. I'm in charge. W-w-we were just passing through and were on our way to Nevada!"

Ringer kept his eyes on the ticking watch and tilted his head.

"One thin' I hate more than Killjoys is liars. Eight seconds." He said dully.

A knife zipped inches from Crow's covered face.

Turnstile couldn't think fast enough. Finally Helena gripped him by the arm and ripped him back. She placed herself between Ringer and Turnstile.

"Astro Zombies kidnapped our parents. I'm in charge. We're not Killjoys. We're on a rescue mission and your tent looked pretty so we stopped!" She shouted and squinted waiting for Ringer to give the signal for another knife to be thrown. The ticking of the watch stopped.

Helena slowly opened one eye to see what damage had been done to her friends.

Instead she saw Ringer leaning on his cane with smug smile across his lips.

"Now that I believe…." He tilted his head still smiling. He brought two fingers to his lips and whistled.

"Let'em go Tosser." He shouted to the tall red haired man. The tall man called Tosser unhappily pulled the knives from the wall and cut the others free. One by one he pulled the sacs off of their heads. They all ran to Helena and Turnstile.

"Is everyone ok?" Helena asked taking AJ by the arm and looking her over. Quickly she fussed over everyone until she was satisfied they were unharmed.

"What's the big idea?" AJ said charging Ringer. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rocket and Helena had to hold her back from attacking him.

Ringer stepped back with a large grin raising both his eyebrows.

"Feisty li-ol tart ain't-chya?" He chuckled. "You'd make a lovely animal tamer!"

"Easy AJ!" Rocket said pulling her back.

Ringer started pacing in front of them.

"Now you say, your in charge?" He said pointing his cane at Helena. "Tha' I believe but, parents napped, sure, but… Astro Zombies is a bit far fetched."

"We got a distress signal from them two days ago." Helena said standing in front of the others. "They called them 'Astro Zombies'. I'm not sure what it means but we're on a rescue mission to get them back." She pulled up the still image of the creatures in gas masks and showed the image to Ringer.

"Hmmm." He said thoughtfully rubbing his scruffy chin and bending over to look at the small screen. He stood up straight eyeing Helena up.

"An yew say you're not Killjoy?" He raised his left eyebrow.

Helena shook her head.

"Would a Killjoy run like an idiot from a Draculoid?" She said with a cocky smirk and looked back at Turnstile. He shot her a dirty glare.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rocket shouted and jumped back from the group. In the center of their group stood a small child with a ghostly white face. The boy giggled and ran behind Ringer.

"Mute!" Twirl shouted and gripped him by the collar.

"That's that kid from the game booth!" Crow shouted and pointed over AJ's shoulder.

Twirl glared at him and picked him up slightly.

"Damn it Mute I told you to stay underground!" She shouted and set him down as if she were tossing him. The boy smiled and mimed zipping his lips.

"Oh, now you're silent! You little son of a-!"

"Twirl!" Ringer shouted. The girl stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"Friggen brat…" She said under her breath and took Mute by the hand and began to leave the tent.

"Excuse me…" Helena politely raised her hand. Ringer turned to face her.

"If you are anti-Killjoy…could you please explain where we are? I've never seen a place like this before." She looked to Turnstile and then back. "You called it a 'Serkus'. My friend here called it an 'Amazing Park'."

Ringer's expression softened.

"You really are jus' children. This used to be an _Amusement Park_. Well, it was before the war. Once the war broke out the park was closed and condemned. We found no refuge among the_ Killjoy armies_ or the_ filthy medically controlled rats!" _His voice filled with hate. "In the end we came back to the only place we thought of as home."

He spread his arms out wide.

"Welcome to the CIRQUE DU LIBRE!" He shouted letting his voice echo off the tent walls. "The Circus of the Free!"

He put his arms back down and placed both hands on his cane.

"The seemingly _only_ neutral numeral party of the Killjoy drug war." He said with a sigh.

Helena hesitated.

"If your neutral then why do you hate Killjoys?" she asked.

Ringer waited a beat.

"Twirl!" He shouted over them with a large smile. "You and Tosser take our guests to Sanctuary. Get them warmed up, food in their bellies and introduce them to the lot!"

Unenthusiastically she waved them along. Helena led the group towards her and Mute.

"I'm Twirl." She said with a sigh. "This is Mute."

The boy waved silently and took off out of the tent.

"He's training to be a mime but don't let the silent act fool you. This is probably the fist time he's shut up. Probably cause you're new." She gripped her staff dragging it slightly in the dirt floor.

"Ca'mon Sweet's ya can't ferget me!" Tosser boomed and spun a knife between his fingers. Twirl let out another sigh.

"Ugh…this is Tosser. He got the name cause he's the top juggling act." She looked at him with disgust out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't gimme that look. Ya know I'm the best lookin bastard here!" He said licking his dirty hand and sleeking back his greasy hair.

"You also got that name from my father because you're the biggest ass hole in our Freak Show!" She said spinning the staff between her fingers. Tosser tried to grab her ass but she smacked him hard on the knuckles.

"You'd better not let my father catch you trying that shit!" Twirl shouted and pushed him back with the end of the staff quickly.

"Yer mother had that same attitude!" He chuckled and walked off to where Ringer had left.

"Ugh, he's such a pig! I don't know why my father keeps him with us." She said continuing out of the tent.

She stopped at the edge of the tent near the bleachers when a low growl bellowed from the darkness under the seats. A large orange paw swatted Twirl.

"Ti-gray!" She shouted and jabbed the tiger with her staff. "Bad kitty! Don't eat our guests!"

The tiger emerged from the darkness. Sky and AJ both huddled behind the boys.

"That's your pet?" Turnstile said with a dropping jaw. Twirl scratched the large cat under its chin. It let a deep purr rumble from its lips.

"She's our guard kitty!" Twirl said with a smile and wrapped her arms around the tiger's neck.

"Tigre has been in the circus since it started. She's an old girl isn't she?" Twirl said scratching Tigre behind the ears resting her head on the tiger. Twirl was about a few years older than Boomer but looked like a small child next to the large creature.

"Follow me." Twirl said standing up and heading under the bleachers. They continued under to find a large rectangular hole in the ground. Silver stairs went below the earth in a lightless path. As they went down the stairs Helena realized they were in some sort of fall out shelter. The walls were made of patched together metal in a hall just barely enough to fit them.

"After the war broke out we took the roller coasters apart and built the Sanctuary. There's only a few of us so we don't need too much space." She stopped in the darkness. The sound of metal scraping metal echoed through the thin hall. Suddenly light burst from the door and illuminated the hall. Twirl entered and the others followed. Everyone's jaw dropped at the massive size of the room. It was more or less the same size as the tent above them but with a much lower ceiling. It hung only six feet from their heads but it was more than enough space. Six sections of the large space were sectioned into rooms. Part was sectioned into a kitchen where a burly man with bristly black hair and a bushy mustache spun fire as he cooked something on a stove.

"Argon!" Twirl shouted. The burly man stopped spinning fire and turned. He was shaped like a tear drop. His large balding head had little to no neck and was just attacked at his shoulders. His wide body tapered down into tiny feet that seemed impossible to hold him. He had on dark green slacks and a white stained shirt.

"Twirl! How many time I tell you? _Or-gon_. My name _Or-gon_! Silly American child not even know name yet I know her since she was dovotshka!" Orgon said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Not now Argon!" Twirl rolled her eyes. "We have guests!" She said greeting him with a smile.

Orgon raised a bushy eyebrow and looked them over carefully.

"Don't worry they're not Killjoy." She said assuring him. Orgon let out a hearty laugh.

"I know Ringer never let Killjoy in Cirque." He bellowed out another hearty laugh. "Welcome little ones. It is pleasing to be meeting you." He shook Helena's hand.

"Argon is our cook. He used to be a fire eater now him and Madam look after Sanctuary." Twirl said.

"Honesty child." Orgon let out a sigh. "Say it withes me. Or…Gon! My name is Fire, I am man of Fire!"

Twirl rolled her eyes.

"Or-GON was from Russia. He and Madam came over before the war. He helped my father even name the circus." Twirl said a matter of factly.

"ARE INTRUDERZ HERE?" An elderly voice called from behind one of the curtains.

Twirl pulled it back revealing a thin old woman sitting on a pillow in front of a dozen screens. She had on a Gypsy like outfit and a scarf tied around her balding head.

"MAMA!" Orgon shouted. "THEY ARE NO INTRUDERZ!"

"WHAT? THEY ARE BRUDERZ?" the elderly woman cupped one of her ears with her hand. Her accent was similar to Orgon.

"MADAM ROMA!" Twirl shouted. "WE…HAVE….GUESTS!"

Madam Roma turned to Twirl.

"I'M ALREADY DRESSED!" She turned to Helena and the others. "WE HAVE GUESTS!" She shouted to Twirl and smiling.

Twirl turned to Helena.

"She's a little hard of hearing. She used to be the best psychic in California now she-"

"PLEASURE TO BE MEETING YOU!" Madam Roma shouted causing Twirl to wince. "I AM MADAM ROMA! I USED TO BE BEST PSYCHIC IN CALIFORN-I-AY! NOW THEY HAVE ME WATCHING COM-PUTER SCREENS! BAH!" The old woman shouted and waved a wrinkled hand at the screens.

"The clowns are our security system. That's how we knew you were here." Twirl said sticking a finger in her ear as if to make sure she wasn't going deaf.

"Creepy clowns!" Madam said under her breath. "TWIRL!" She began shouting again. She put a hand to her temple and started humming.

"YOUR FATHER WILL BE LOOKING FOR YOU VERY SOONS!" She said still humming.

Twirl rolled her eyes and looked at the top left screen.

"NICE TRY YOU OLD COOT!" Twirl shouted. "She actually thinks she's psychic."

"Who is your father by the way? It seems like we've met everyone." Helena said looking around. Twirl smiled at her like she was a child.

"Silly you already did." She said simply.

"Fukin tiger's gonna be da deaf of me!" Ringer shouted from behind them. They turned to see him with a larger hole in his top hat.

"Sorry dad." Twirl said a little annoyed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: wow, that took longer than expected. Fun facts, a lot of hidden name meanings in here. Hope you liked it. R&R_


	11. Sharpest Lives

_A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been taking me long times to updated between chapters but I'm a poor college kid now so looking for a job and actually having a social life is at the top of my list…that… and Doctor Who…but that's beside the point. But just letting you know now. I'll update when I can. Just check back once a week or so. Also your reviews determine weather or not I feel like updating. I had literally one on DesRow last chapter and made me feel like a crappy writer so I didn't feel like updating I'm not trying to sound bitchy but when I get no reviews it lets me know I'm doing a bad job and I know these stories are getting a little too complex to follow. So…yeah…sad authornote, sorry. It's been rough._

* * *

><p>Chains jangled above Victory's head. She could hear them in the foggy blackness of her mind. She blinked her eyes open letting bursts of light in but her vision was blurry. She'd been drugged there was no doubt about that. She felt a strange feeling in her arms. She tried to reach her hand to her pounding head but realized her hands weren't at her side. She tried to lift her head up but her weak neck let it drop back unpleasantly. Her arms and body were suspended in the air. An IV needle was in her elbow but it wasn't connected to anything. The rubber tube was clamped shut to keep her from bleeding. She lifted her head forward only to let it drop on her chest. She was defiantly drugged. Her head pounded and her arms and legs ached but she really felt no pain. Instead it was a strange pulling sensation and a pressure in her brain. She coughed trying to clear drainage from her throat only to hear a vast echo. She was in some place big, very big. She noticed movement to her left.<p>

Twisting her body she saw Frank just waking up. He was in the same chained position as her. Behind him Ray stood with his arms up and his head drooped. Victory quickly looked to her right. Gerard hung with his head down and arms up like the rest of them. Mikey was on the other side of him.

She tried to speak but her throat was so dry. She forced herself to swallow hard.

Frank looked up to her coughing.

"_V-Victery…wah happened_?" He was scared she could tell. He looked around assessing the situation.

"_Cherri_!" His raspy voice tried to shout. "_Where are Cherri and the girls_!"

Victory swallowed again.

"I...I don't know?" her voice was beginning to clear up. Ray and Gerard began waking up.

"_Victory_?" Gerard turned to her clearing his throat.

What ever drugs they had given them were beginning to wear off quickly. Victory's arms were beginning to feel the ache of how long they had been held up.

"Where are we?" Ray asked shaking his head.

"What the hell…" Mikey lifted his head.

Gerard took a deep breath.

"Everybody stay calm. Try not to panic."

Victory winced in pain as her arms trembled. A tear dropped down her sweaty dirt covered face.

"Where are the girls!" Mikey said thrashing around.

"Calm down!" Gerard shouted. "I'm sure they're ok. We need to stay calm and figure this all out."

"God, my arms are killing me!" Ray said shifting in his chains. "We must have been like this for days!"

"Don't you dare complain Gigan-tor!" Frank shouted. Everyone looked at his feet to see him at least half a foot off the ground.

"It's not my fault you're so short." Ray said casually. Frank started swinging.

"Come over here and say that big guy! I'll bite your damn legs off!" his legs cut short as a chain around his ankles ripped him back.

"CUT IT OUT!" Victory snapped. "God your still like teenagers!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Victory quit moving." Gerard ordered. She instantly stopped.

"There's something black around your neck. She looked down and felt a cold metal collar around her neck. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"What is it?" She asked trying to see.

"I don't know." Gerard said calmly. "But we all have them."

"What the hell is going on?" Mikey screamed.

Suddenly a large sound echoed through the walls like metal grinding on metal. Apart from the florescent lights above their heads the rest of where they were was pitch black. About twenty feet in front of them a large rectangle of light opened. The hour glass silhouette of a thin woman emerged. She stepped into the light fully illuminating her. She was a little shorter than Gerard. Her face was covered in a dirty gas mask. Her sandy blond hair frizzed out at every angle. She was in a large Victorian-era black dress. Her pale thin hands sat at her sides where the dress puffed out. They could hear her breathing heavily through the mask. From behind her two girls stepped up beside her. They had black hair and painted on black masks across their eyes. They looked of Asian decent and had black marching band like vests on. They had matching lacy skirts and tall thick leather boots. They stood identically straight with their arms behind their backs as if they were soldiers. Their painted faces were expressionless.

The gas masked woman stepped towards Victory.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gerard screamed.

The painted girl to his right screamed something at him in another language and pointed a device at him.

A shock of pain shot through his head.

Victory screamed but stopped when the painted girl pointed the remote at her as a warning.

The masked woman approached Victory like a vulture eyeing up its prey. She tilted her head like a bird as well. It twitched inhumanly. She spread her arms out as she circled Victory and then Gerard curiously. She finally took a step back and put her arms back to her side.

"What do you want with us?" Victory asked with no emotion. Her bottom jaw twitched from nerves and she swallowed what fear she had.

The masked woman reached up and removed the head gear. The face under the mask made all of them cringe. Her skin was paper white. Her cheek bones stuck out and her cheeks sucked in pulling her skin tight. Her lips were crackled and gray. Her neck looked like she was constantly sucking it in. But nothing compared to her eyes. Round them were dark nearly black circles. They were sunken in making her head almost look like a skull. But her actual eyes disturbed them. They were dead. Not like blind dead but gray and glazed over. They were old eyes. Behind them stood no life, no light. It was like literally looking into the eyes of a dead person.

"Mother…Your mask..." The painted girl to the left said reaching forward. The shell of a woman looked down to her left with out actually looking at the girl.

"It's alright Rage." She said in a whispered voice. It sounded like someone was choking her.

Rage took a step back and put her hand at her side.

The woman turned to the other girl.

"Wrath, let their chains down."

Wrath nodded and walked to the wall. She pressed a button and everyone dropped. A mix of relief and pain washed over their bodies. They all fell to their knees.

"Where is my wife!" Frank shouted as he tried to lunge forward. Wrath pressed the button causing him to collapse on the ground.

"I'd stop trying to fight back if I were you." The woman said standing over them. "It's not electricity you feel shocking the back of your neck, its small doses of poison. It burns your flesh. Keep it up and none of this will be any fun."

"Why are you doing this?" Victory said calmly. "If you plan on poisoning us why bother with these games?"

The woman smiled and took Victory's chin into her bony fingers.

"You are a smart one Victory. I'll give you that."

She let out a sigh and circled the chains around Victory and Gerard with her hands.

"Our dear sweet Romeo and Juliet. The forbidden lovers. Here you are all grown up." She turned to face the two of them. "These are the sharpest lives you live and yet…you have learned nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Victory raised her voice now. "What are you people?"

This caught the woman's attention. She stopped circling them for a beat and then stepped in front of Rage and Wrath. She turned to face them.

"There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo."

"STOP SPEAKING IN RHYMES!" Gerard screamed. Wrath pressed the button again causing Gerard to drop.

"Allow me to explain." The woman rasped and began circling the five of them.

"I am Mother War. These are my daughters, whom I've had to raise in hiding thanks to you!" she circled around Mikey but was looking at Gerard.

"When BL/ind was at it's peak any and everyone could simply be who they wanted, at a price of course but that was no concern of mine." She bent down in front of Victory.

"You could have whatever you wanted." She gripped Victory by the jaw. "If you wanted your cheek bones higher, a simple surgery. Not all of us are as blessed as you with looks." The woman spat and pushed Victory's head back.

"I was Korse's number one client." She said walking back to her daughters. "I had my cheek bones altered, my eye's were whatever color I wanted! My jaw, my nose, my ears, all sculpted to perfection. I even had my vocal cords altered to have the perfect singing voice." Her voice rasped.

Mother War gripped Gerard by the throat.

"And then you came along. Destroying BL/ind and making it into…a music production company!" She said gripping tighter. The team fussed as he gasped for air. Her long nails dug into his neck causing five thin half moon blood marks. She let go and stood up.

"When you and your comrades started the war people like me couldn't keep up with our surgeries maintenance! The whole factory was shut down and then you brain washed the daughter of Beloved Korse into believing your filth and lies! Our cheeks began to sink in, voices destroyed, lives crushed. We were outcast by your Killjoys. That's how they got their name wasn't it?" She got in Gerard's face. "Your people took pleasure destroying our happy lives!"

"I didn't choose the name!" Gerard argued. Mother War glared deeper into his eyes.

"But you still held the title." She stood back up.

"We had to go into hiding from shame and ridicule. People threw rocks and fire at my children and drove us to the edge of the dessert giving us horrible names."

"_Astro Zombies…"_ Mikey whispered under his breath. Mother War's head snapped towards him. She lunged at him.

"YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" She screamed wildly making her voice sound like some demonic creature. She pulled a large steam punk looking gun from her ankle and fired it into Mikey's leg.

They all screamed for him but their voices were drowned out by the echoes of his cries. He fell over limp shaking in pain. Victory reached for Gerard to keep him from attacking and getting poisoned again. She covered his mouth as he screamed every name under the sun at Mother War.

Mother War stood gaining her composure. She began breathing heavily.

"Mother, your mask." Rage said in a small voice. Mother War nodded and put her mask back on.

"After the pollution of your war the air is toxic to my weak lungs." She wheezed through the mask. "It has claimed many lives of my people." She stood silent for a few minutes trying to catch her breath.

"I understand kidnapping us." Victory said sympathetically. "But what about the others? Where are our friends, our children?"

Mother War turned to her.

"It isn't enough just killing you as an example. Others will fight. Your children are safe because they are innocents to this war. That much you have done right. However all Killjoys must be eradicated. Any involved in this will perish. And that includes the young adults that followed you."

Everyone's head snapped up.

"Young adults?" Gerard and Frank said together. Wrath smiled.

"A tall tan girl and a bald boy were found outside your studio. They open fired on our people and were deemed Killjoy. We have them with the others now." Wrath licked her lips hungrily.

"Boomer!" they all said together.

"What ever their names are they will be dead shortly after I am done with you." Mother War began to walk away.

"Wrath, Rage, give them enough nutrients to last the night." She said and left the large room. The girls nodded and proceeded to get IV's from the wall. They plugged them into everyone silently. Rage rolled Mikey on his side and pulled his arm to where she could reach. He winced in pain as she rolled him back. They hung the IV's on the chain and then left the room. The second the door shut Gerard went for Mikey.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down. Tears rolled down Mikey's cheeks from the pain as he held his thigh.

He nodded.

"The shot cauterized the wound." He said through his teeth.

"Leave it unwrapped." Ray shouted down to them. "The air needs to get to it. Covering it up will only increase infection."

"He needs to elevate it." Victory said taking her IV down and carrying it with her. "Mikey I need you to lay back and I'm going to wrap you leg around the chain a little so it's above your heart." He nodded and laid back.

"This is fucking crazy!" Frank shouted pulling himself up.

"If you think about it through their eyes…It's not all that crazy…" Victory said softly. They all stopped and looked at her.

"Don't get me wrong they are all fucking nuts! But, to have your whole life built around one thing, even if it's a bad thing and then when a whole world changes and suddenly you're the outcast….I'm sure it messed a lot of them up." She stood up and sat beside Gerard.

"Leave it to Sunshine to pity the freaks!" Frank said sitting back down.

"I think…we're all…forgetting something." Mikey said between wincing in pain. They all turned. "The kids are all innocent until they fight right? And you've got eight kids wondering where their leaders are and four of those eight are military Killjoys. Ten out of ten says they're on their way here right now."

"Oh god…" Victory gasped.

* * *

><p><em>AN: there's you Astro Zombie back story for ya! Hope you liked it. R&R_


	12. Danger Days

_A/N: UGGGh I know…I'm a bad author and have not been good to meh fans….but I had a midterm, a wedding, homework, the flu, and a social life. It's been busy. So I'll make this quick._

* * *

><p>Lights flashed like lightning over Boomers eyes.<p>

"Easy kiddo." Static Pyro's voice said in a calm voice. Boomer blinked open her eyes as a dim light bulb lit over head. She moaned as she sat up. She felt something around her ankle jangle.

"W…w-where…?" She sat up completely looking around. She remembered the ambush vaguely. She looked up to see Static Pyro, Baby Doll, and Cherri Cola leaning over her.

"Your chained up. Try not to move." Static said putting an arm around the girl.

"Ghost…." She whispered clinging to Static's arm.

"No, no honey. No ghosts are here. It's ok. Your safe." Static patted her on the head. Boomer shook her head.

"No…Ghost!" She stood up quickly and ran to the bars of the small iron cell they were held in.

"GHOST! He was the boy I was with. Where is he? GHOST?" she banged her hands on the bars but she couldn't move too much. The chain around her ankle was connected to the center of the cement floor. She couldn't see anything beyond the small light of the cell she was in. With in a few feet of the cell doors the dark shadows covered everything.

"Boom, Honey, calm down. We've been shouting for hours. We've seen no sign of the boys or anyone for that matter." She said reaching for the girl.

"Victory's gone too." Baby Doll said coldly. "So my best guess is they're after Gerard's main team then just shoved us here to die later."

Cherri shot her a dirty look.

"Do you always have to be so fucking cynical?" Cherri said through her teeth. Baby Doll shrugged her comment off.

"I'm just saying it like it is." Baby Doll said with no emotion.

"Girls please." Static said in her small voice.

"You don't know how it is!" Cherri said raising her voice. "So there's no point picking the worst possible scenario."

"We'll I'm sorry if I can't find the silver lining in our little situation. We've been awake for hours and so far no one has showed up to the rescue or to even acknowledge what they're doing with us. So excuse me if I'm a little bitter!" Baby Doll was shouting now.

"Girls, please, stop fighting." Static tried again.

"No wonder they call you 'Bitter', we've been here a few hours and you've already given up hope. My brother is missing, or dead for all I know!" Cherri's face was bright red now. Baby Doll was in her face now ready to swing.

"You think you're the only one who's missing a brother bitch!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

Cherri and Baby Doll both felt a hard push between them. To their surprise Boomer stood between the two with her arms out.

"We're all missing someone so just calm the fuck down. You're acting like children! Separate corners! Both of you!" She ordered. They looked at her in such surprise as they both backed to opposite ends of the cell.

"Panicking isn't going to solve anything. Just take a breath." She said sighing heavily as she rested her head on the cell bars.

"…..I'm sorry….." Cherri whispered brushing a tear from her cheek. Baby Doll hesitated and then nodded.

"Me too…I guess we're both missing a husband and a brother…." She said in her stern military voice.

A loud clank made them all look up.

"Hello?" Boomer shouted instantly. "Is anyone out there?"

There was another loud clank.

"Honey, back away from the bars." Static said pulling her back.

It was silent for a very long time until…

"H-hello?" A weak man's voice echoed. "Is…is someone there?" The voice asked in a very scared tone.

"Yes, someone is here!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer…is that you? I can't see anything it's too dark!"

"GHOST!" She shouted pulling away from Static and back to the bars.

"Ghost it's me. Are you hurt, is there anyone with you?"

There was a rustle of chains.

"My head sorta hurts but other than that I'm fine."

Cherri edged to the bars.

"Is there anyone else in your cell with you?" She asked biting her lip.

It was quiet for a while. Ghost let out a scream.

"What? What is it?" Boomer shouted. They could hear him panting.

"Its….it's a skull!" His voice quivered. Everyone seemed to quite breathing. Cherri shook her head holding back tears.

"OH GOD!" Ghost shouted again. There was a series of clashing sounds.

"Ah-hem…do you mind getting off of me." A different male voice sounded.

"OH GOD!" Ghost shouted again.

"Who the hell is screaming?" Asked a third voice.

"Ghost? Who is that? Who's with you?" Boomer asked trying to put her head through the bars.

"Ghost?" the third voice asked clearing his throat. "Is that you?"

"Boss?" Ghost asked.

"Holy shit you kids made it." Tonic Revolt said bewildered.

"TONIC?" Baby Doll shouted clinging to the bars.

"Ah-hem…do you please mind getting off of me?" The second voice said annoyed. "These short shorts are tight enough with out having a burly boy on my lap."

"SHOW PONY!" Cherry shouted joyfully.

"Sis?" Both Show Pony and Tonic said at the same time.

"Baby Doll you're in this mess too?" You could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"We all sort of are." Static said stepping up to the bars.

"And with any luck the kids are on their way too…" Boomer said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Tonic jumped to the bars of his cell.

"I sent out a distress signal to Helena." Boomer said a little confused.

"No! No! You shouldn't have done that!" he said in a panic.

"What are you talking about? They're our only hope." Boomer said.

"You don't understand. These people are here to eradicate all Killjoys. They considered all children of Killjoy innocent because they did not fight in battle. I tried to warn my team but my message never went through. These people hate everything Killjoy. They are trying to bring BL/ind back in to power by killing us off and then rebuilding while the children are still young. They specialize in chemical warfare. That's how they managed to take you all down right?"

The girls nodded.

"The crazy bitch running this joint, Mother War, she plans on killing all the leaders of each state and releasing a virus to destroy half the worlds population."

"That's genocide!" Cherri shouted.

"There's no actual way of controlling a virus. She'd have no way of actually stopping the thing with out an-"

"Antivirus." Tonic finished for her.

"That's where the rebirth of BL/ind comes in to play. If she poisons the world she will have the only cure. People will be clawing at her doorstep for her help."

"That's horrible!" Boomer said covering her mouth in horror.

"Boss, I'm so sorry." Ghost said quietly. "We had no idea."

"It's alright, Ghost. You did what you were trained to. You did well." Tonic patted him on the back.

"So I take it Gunner and Nitric are on their way with the Way's girl and the Iero twins?" He said with a smile in the dark. There was an awkward pause.

"Um…no….Turnstile, Sky and Crow are leading them?"

"_WHAT! THAT INSUFFERABLE CHLD IS IN CHARGE?" _

"I'm sorry sir….we assumed you would have him in charge…He always was like a shadow to you s-si-sir….w-we-w-we just….a-a-ass-as-assumed…." Ghost was beginning to stutter.

Tonic was panting heavily.

"He wasn't shadowing me! I had him around to make sure he'd quit lighting shit on fire! Oh god…oh god we're all dead." He banged his hand into the wall as he leaned on it.

"If it helps….Mr. Tonic, Sir…" Boomer chimed in. "I relieved him of his job as leader…I put one of my own in charge."

The women in her cell circled her like vultures.

"And who might that have been?" Cherri asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um….Helena…." She said swallowing hard.

Static covered her mouth. Sherri covered her eyes and Baby Doll covered her ears shaking her head.

"Oh god no…." Baby Doll said still shaking her head. "That girl gets hurt making toast! How did you expect to trust her as a military Killjoy Leader?"

Boomer took a confident step back.

"I believe in her." Just as the words slipped from her lips her confidence seemed to slip as well.

Static was standing in the corner shaking her head repeating "no,no,no"

"We're dead…" Baby Doll said softly with wide eyes. "I never in all my years thought I'd die like this…combat sure….faulty wires in a bomb, maybe…hell I'd take the chances of being trampled by unicorns before I thought a handful of kids would be the end of me….." her voice was distant as if no one else existed.

"I have faith that Helena and the others will save us!" Boomer said trying to stand her ground.

* * *

><p>"Ooohh! I can you make me a giraffe?" Helena asked as Ringer as he folded balloons into animals.<p>

"You'll get a snake and like it!" Ringer said handing her the balloon. "I can only make snakes, worms, a lower case L, and a banana."

"Your not a very good balloon artist…." Turnstile said rolling his eyes. Ringer got in his face.

"And your not a very good Killjoy are yah?" He said with a smile and handed him a green balloon. "Here have a green bean."

With that he stood up straight and continued around the tent. It was fully lit up now. Classic Circus music played from the old rusty speakers.

"I don't even know why he offers to make the stupid things if he can't make them." Twirl said as she walked up. She had a small dagger in her left hand that weaved in between her fingers. She had changed outfits since they'd last seen her. She was now wearing a swimsuit type of outfit that cut very low down her chest. It was striped circus red with yellow lining the edges. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun so several ringlets trickled down her thin neck.

"Turnstile, how are you at throwing knives?" She said with flirtatiously coy smile. He had a hard time answering.

"I'm sorry what?" He said bringing his eyes up from her chest. She giggled playfully and stepped up to him wrapping her arm through his.

"Come on, I'll show you how to." She smiled taking him away.

"What should I do?" Helena asked awkwardly. With out even bothering to look at her Twirl waved her hand.

"I think the tiger is bored. Maybe you can go play with her." Helena could hear the displeasure in Twirl's voice as she spoke.

Helena felt something poke at her side. Looking down she saw a small boy whit a painted white face. Helena looked around awkwardly to see where he'd come from.

"Um…hello…." She said slowly.

"Awe you really a Killjoy?" He asked. Helena's face turned a little red.

"To be honest…not really." She laughed uncomfortably and put her hand behind her head.

The boy let out a heavy sigh.

"Good. Ringer tells us stories about Killjoys. They always sound scary. My mum an dad was killed in the war." He shrugged and gave her a weak smile. "But I was to little to remember."

"So you really want to be a mime?" Helena asked quickly changing the subject as she walked. He followed by her side.

"To be honest, not really." He said quoting her. His eyes gazed up to the top of the tent. "I wanna walk on the tight rope. That's what Twirls mom used to do."

"Twirl's mom?" Helena asked looking up. The rope was tied from the center of the tent pole to a beam several hundred yards away. It had to be at least a one hundred and fifty feet in the air.

"Ever since she died he won't let anyone on the tight rope." Mute said with a twinkle in his eye.

Mute continued talking but something took Helena's attention away from the boy's words. She felt pins and needles behind her ears. It was a strange feeling. She'd never felt it before, yet it felt familiar. It was like someone was lightly blowing air on the back of her left ear. Then as if her body was not controlled by her own self she spun sharply whipping her right hand behind the left side of her head. Her body dropped low and spun in a half circle. When she stopped spinning her left leg was bent low while her right leg was stuck out to the side. Her left hand supported her on the dirt floor. She lifted her right hand up to find a silver dagger in between her fingers.

"Wooow." Mute said with his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" Rocket and AJ came running up to her.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked with wide eyes. Helena stood up still baffled by what had just happened.

Helena looked past them to see Twirl behind the crowd. She seemed almost angry.

"Helena! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Turnstile said running up. Sky and Crow were right behind him each had a straight balloon animal in their hands.

"I'm sorry." Twirl said almost sincere. "I was showing _Turny_ here how to throw a dagger backwards. It must have slipped my fingers." She shrugged and crossed her arms.

"That's alright…." Helena handed the dagger back to her.

"It's a good thing you have crazy good reflexes!" Mute said gleefully.

"Yeah…" Twirl said looking Helena up and down. "Good thing…."

She wrapped her arm through Turnstile's again.

"Come on _Turny_, the show is about to start. Why don't you help me make some popcorn? My fingers always get all…_buttery_." She giggled lightly.

"What's popcorn?" Turnstile said dully. Twirl grunted and pulled him along.

"I'd better go get ready too." Mute said just before running off.

They all turned to look at one another.

"'_Butter'_ isn't the word I'd choose to make that sentence sound sexy…" Crow said dully.

AJ raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

Rocket turned to Helena.

"So seriously, how the hell did you do that? It was a trick right? You had the dagger in your hand all along?"

Helena just rolled her eyes as she walked off.

"It just kinda…happened. I can't explain it Roc. I just got this weird feeling in my head and it just…happened."

"So what you have Spidy senses now?" AJ stopped her.

Helena felt something hit the back of her head. She turned to see Crow and Rocket tossing rocks at her.

"Will you stop that?" She ordered. They giggled like children as the tossed a few more rocks.

"Just block one, Hels." Rocket said tossing more. Helena let out an annoyed grunt and stormed off.

She stormed out of the tent and leaned on one of the hundreds of clowns. It seemed to mock her.

"What'r you lookin at creepo? It was just a one time flook….." She took a step back. "….and I'm talking to a fake clown camera…..great…."

"Is when they start talking back is when you have problem…."

Helena turned to see Mama sitting at a table behind her.

"Oh…." Helena looked around. That table was defiantly not there ago. "Um…I'm sorry….I mean I'm SORRY FOR DISRUPTING YOU!" Helena shouted.

Mama covered her ears.

"Goodness child. You vil wake the dead with that voice. Come sit." She ushered Helena over with a bony hand. "I only tell stupid Twirl Girl I can no hear so she and little mute brat leave me in peace." Mama put her hands in the air. "Bah!"

"Oh…Sorry for screaming then." Helena said guiltily.

"You are worried, no?" Mama raised an eyebrow. Helena chuckled.

"You could say that." She said looking away.

"No not bout parents…bout boy. You worry twirly brat will take boy, no?"

Helena glanced back and forth.

"No that's stupid. He can be with who ever he wants." Helena rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Mama grabbed her by the hands.

"Fine. We no talk of boy. I give you free hand reading, yes?"

It seemed like the woman ended every sentence with answering it for you. Helena looked around. The outside felt so quiet compared to the loud exciting tent.

"Um…sure ok…"

Mama squeezed her hands tight and started to hum.

"You have experienced very little hard ships." She smiled. Just as quickly she tensed her face. "Enjoy your happy days, they vill bring you light on the danger days ahead. Hmmmm…..You are at cross road in life. You must choose. Be leader or follower….choice will choose you it seems. Much power and strength in your heart and mind."

Helena was listening intently on every word.

"Hmmm…however….with great power comes great responsibility…"

"That's it!" Helena ripped her hands up and stood back.

"You got that from Spiderman, I'm not stupid." Helena crossed her arms.

The old woman rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air.

"I'm old woman who gets bored, sue me!" she grunted. "We get four channel out here!"

Helena began to storm off again.

"Look, I give real palm read this time. I swears." Helena looked back to see Mama holding her hand over her heart. With another grumble she sat down and put her hands in the old woman's.

Mama closed her eyes and held on to Helena's hands tight. This time it was different. It was like she could feel a pulse run through the both of them. Small lanterns began to flicker.

"….Mama….?"

"Hmmm…..hmmm….spasitel….Death, plague, love, loss, war, fear, love, death,…..spasitel….geroi….Lybof!…spasitel…._SPASITEL_!" Mama broke her hands free as she shook violently. Helena stood back quickly.

"What the heck was that?" Helena asked shaking. The woman suddenly looked confused.

"Oh…oh my…" The old woman put a hand to her face. "No…please no be afraid…."

Helena shook her head and ran off behind the tent. She closed her eyes as she ran. Her mind tried to deny what images flashed across her mind as Mama held her hands. They were all too fast to remember. But the fire and burning of buildings was enough for her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran. Finally she crashed in to something hard. She fell back several feet.

"Helena? What the hell?" Turnstile said offering her a hand. She took it standing up. She tried to hide her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly. He had a box of popcorn in his hands. Helena brushed some butter off her hand as she brushed herself off.

"Nothing…this place just creeps me out…." Her voice was still shaking. He led her over to one of the benches behind the tent.

"Just take a seat." He said while stuffing a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. "Have you ever had this stuff? It's amazing. I mean it's like twenty year old hyper dried popcorn but…still!"

Helena took a bite not really feeling much.

"So where's miss Twirly Daggar?" Helena said through her teeth. His shoulders slumped.

"She didn't mean it. She's really nice. You just have to get to know her." He said setting the box down.

"I'm sure _you_ do." Helena said leaning back.

"Hang on….Are you jealous?" Turnstile said with a large grin. He leaned in close to her. She pushed his face away with a buttery hand.

"Dream on!" Helena smiled as she shoved him. "Your not even my type."

He leaned back and tilted his head to the side.

"And what exactly is your type?" He asked. She had to think for a second.

"I don't really know."

"Well then you don't really not know…" He winked.

"I always grew up with my cousins and Boomer. Rocket's really the only boy and he's almost a brother to me so it's hard to say…"

"Let me guess…you like the smart silent, innocent type who never swear?"

Helena bit her lip.

"You do don't you?" He teased. "I bet you've never even sworn." He jabbed her with his elbow.

Helena stayed silent as she looked away.

"Holy shit…you've never sworn have you?" His jaw dropped.

"Yes I have!" she glared.

"Crap and Darn don't count!" he laughed. "Oh my fucking god of swears you've never sworn!"

"I don't see any point to it!" She laughed back. "It's just empty dirty words. They'd only have meaning if they had a time and place. They'd have emotion."

Turnstile was quiet for a few seconds.

"You're a swear virgin…Holy Fuck! You're a fucking swear virgin!" he cackled.

"Cut it out!" She laughed. He started poking her in the rips.

"Oh my god you have to swear right now! Just one word. 'Fuck' 'Shit' 'Damn' anything!"

"I'm not swearing!" She giggled as he tickled her.

"Fucking swear!" He said pulling her close.

"No!" She laughed. "Ah! Stop haha!"

Suddenly a loud roar of a tiger made them stop cold. Looking up they saw Twirl standing with Tigre. She was standing impatiently tapping her index finger on the elbow of her crossed arms.

"Turny, the shows starting soon. You don't wanna miss my big act do you?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

He sat upright and cleared his throat.

"Erm…yeah sure right away…" He said standing up. Helena did the same

"Let's go…_Turny_." Helena said raising an eyebrow. They walked into the tent and along the back of the seats.

"So…Twirl…That's a cute costume." Helena said in the nicest voice she could manage.

"Thanks…" Twirl said flatly. "I found it after searching an empty mall…." She turned to look back at Turnstile slightly. "I found it and just _had_ to have it. Cute _outfits_ are hard to come by these days…"

_Something tells me we're not talking about clothing anymore_…Helena thought to herself.

"You know my mom started a line of clothing for-"

"Cool story…" Twirl interrupted. "You guys can sit here. My act is coming up soon."

She faced Turnstile.

"Be sure to watch close." She winked. She glanced over at Helena and gave her a once over before looking disgusted.

* * *

><p>They sat down with Rocket, Sky, AJ and Crow. They sat in total awe as Tigre jumped through fire hoops. Soon after Tosser swallowed a sword on fire and then spat it back out. He also tossed knives at Twirl as she spun on a wheel. Helena slightly enjoyed that bit. Shortly after Orgon and Mama did a fire eating act. Ringer had AJ and Sky help him with a few card tricks. To their surprise he managed to pull pigeons from his top hat.<p>

"I'd love to introduce the Lovely Twirl Girl!" Ringer shouted as the spot light flashed the center of the ring. Twirl was hoisted up on a long red ribbon that flowed to the ground. She twirled her body and twisted as she slowly descended to the ground. Right when she got close she'd pull herself back up and then descend again. She smiled and winked at Turnstile several times. Helena resisted the urge to throw up. Finally she slid gracefully to the ground and took a bow.

"Ain't she a peach!" Ringer shouted as the group clapped. "Now for our final act we have Mute the Mime!" He said cheering. There was a long pause. "I SAID MUTE THE MIME!"

"Up here!" A small voice shouted from the top of the tent. The spot light flashed up to the high wire. Mute was standing on the platform with Twirl's staff in his hands ready to step out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There, yay I did it_!


	13. We Are The Kids From Yesterday

_A/N: OMG I've been so busy. I really shouldn't be typing up these chapters I should be doing home work but I feel bad I haven't updated in quite a bit of time so, at the expense of tomorrows paper. Here you are._

* * *

><p>"Up here!" A small voice shouted from the top of the tent. The spot light flashed up to the high wire. Mute was standing on the platform with Twirl's staff in his hands ready to step out.<p>

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"MUTE!" Ringer screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

They could see the boy shake slightly as he tried to balance on the thin platform.

"MUTE GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Twirl screamed. Mute made a few inaudible sounds as he slowly began to freeze up with fear.

"Someone has to do something!" Sky squeaked. The small group of teens looked to each other trying to think of an answer, all except Helena, who had her eyes fixed on the platform. It was happening again, she could feel it. Something stirred inside her. Her mind was suddenly working in over drive. Her eyes flashed from the platform to the post that held it up, across the wire to the pole in the center of the tent and then down to the ribbon that hung from the tent tops. It was held up by a single sand bag that was tied to the ribbon and hung over one of the rails. That was how Twirl was able to move up and down so fluently.

Then as if possessed she leapt from her seat and over the railing into the ring.

"Helena what are you doing?" Turnstile shouted after her. She ignored him and kept moving. She ran full force for the ribbon and tugged on it. The sand bag went dropping down like, well a bag of sand. As it dropped she swung her body up and round the pole in the center of the tent. It hit the top and unraveled as she landed on the platform around the post. She could see Mute on the other side of the tight rope. His body shook with fear as he his shaky hands held the pole.

"Helen! Get down!" Rocket shouted up at her.

"You're going to kill yourself!" AJ called up next.

"She's crazy!" Crow said to AJ as they all looked up.

Helena blocked all of them out as her body moved forward as if on its own. She felt the wire under her feet as she shifted her weight.

"HELNA!" Turnstile shouted.

"Everyone silent!" Ringer ordered. "If she's actually going to do this do you really want to break her concentration?" He said looking back up at her with his mouth wide open.

Helena steadied herself but it was like she wasn't in control. She watched as her body stepped forward every few seconds. Mute slowly got closer and closer to her.

"SHE'S GOING TO FALL!" Twirl shouted. Her words startled Helena and her body bounced on the wire.

AJ and Rocket shot her a deadly glare. She looked around innocently.

Helena took a deep breath and was able to stop the wire from bouncing. She spread her arms out wide and continued along the rope. Finally she was a few feet from the end. She bent her knees and leapt forward onto the platform next to Mute as the audience below gasped. Her heart beat fast in her chest but she held a large smile.

"Not bad eh kid?" She winked as she caught her breath. Below her she heard everyone cheering. Looking down she could see everyone clapping. To her surprise even Twirl put her hands together, even if it was unenthusiastically. Standing back up she looked to Mute.

"What do you say we climb down?" she smiled as she giggled nervously still not believing what happened. Mute took one look at the ladder attached to the post.

"Um…I would have done that in the first place but….I just realized I'm afraid of hights…" He said clinging to the post.

Helena nodded and looked around her. She spotted a small zipper door a few feet above their heads.

"What's that for?" She asked pointing at it. Mute looked up.

"It's a small door Ringer put in incase you need to access one of the wires at the top of the tent…But I don't…" Before Mute could say another word Helena took the staff in Mute's hands and popped it open. She climbed up the small opening and pulled Mute up.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Ringer asked gawking. They all watched as she vanished from view. Ringer started outside as the others followed. They could see two small circles emerge from the top.

Helena hoisted herself up on the roof of the tent and put the staff over the wire.

"Hang on." Helena ordered. Mute wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What are you gonna….WOAHHHH!"

Helena zip lined down the wire and rolled on to the ground. She picked herself up as Mute let go. As she stood she saw a line of people staring in awe.

"Heh….um…tada!" She laughed uncomfortably and put her arms out. Ringer silently stepped forward and took the staff from her with a snap. He had a dark look on his face.

Helena felt Mute cower behind her.

"You have got to be the stuuuupidest girl I have ever met…." He said in a dark voice. Twirl let out a light snicker. Turnstile and the others all stood perfectly still.

"_Howeve_r…..That was the most amazing trapeze act I have ever seen!" He cheered and picked her up swinging her around. He set her down as she stumbled into Turnstile.

"That was madly brilliant!" He said clapping his hands. Soon the others started cheering and clapping.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tosser asked patting her on the back.

"It just sorta…happened." She smiled shrugging.

"It was amazing!" Mute shouted. "We were all like _whoosh,__crash__bang_!"

Ringer turned to him.

"As for you mister….You are in quite a bit of trouble. Go to your quarters until I can think of a creative punishment for you, you little brat!" he scolded.

"But I wanna see the killjoys more before they go!" Mute pouted as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Thems ain't killjoys!" Ringer said loudly turning to Helena and the others. "They're something else." He smiled. "Something better….and they'll be spending the night so you'll get to see 'em in the mornin'!"

Mute shrugged and ran off to the sanctuary.

The crowd started to settle and disperse.

"Tosser!" Ringer called. "why don't you get the bikes together? We'll let the kids screw around til it's time for bed." He said heading out with Mama and Orgon. Tosser nodded and slinked behind the door of the tent.

Helena turned to Twirl.

"Oh, here's your stick back." She said with a smile and handed her the staff. Twirl grabbed it and stormed off.

"Wonder what her issue is?" Sky said tilting her head.

"She's just jealous!" Rocket grinned and wrapped an arm around Helena. "Our girl here's got more talent in her little finger than that chick!"

"Be nice, Roc." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you to defend the bitch." He said putting his arm back down.

"That's not being _nice_…" She glared with a smile.

"How the hell did you do that?" AJ beamed. Helena just shrugged.

"I'm not sure…It just kinda…happened. I saw Mute in trouble and it was like my body took over." She brushed her fingers through her hair uncomfortably.

_Don't __get __me __wrong __the __girls __tougher __than __she'll __ever __know_ Boomer's words echoed through Turnstile's head. There was something more going on with Helena than he knew, maybe more than Helena knew.

"Either way that was amazing!" He said taking himself away from his thoughts. He put out his hand for her to shake. "I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you." He smiled.

She tilted her head to the side with a smug grin.

"Are you trying to tell me I impressed the _amazing_ Turnstile?" she raised her eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not every day you see a girl zip-line off a tent." He said casually. Helena let out a sigh and shook his hand. With out warning a series of fireworks burst up into the sky. Two motor cycles revved around the group in circles. With out meaning to the group closed in tighter instinctively as if they were being attacked. Tosser wooped and hollered as he and Ringer spun around them. Helena felt something on her back. Looking up she saw Turnstile with his arm around her. He moved it back to his side as if it was nothing but she could see hints of pink in his cheeks.

* * *

><p>After everything settled down the group pulled up a few benches and all sat together. Rocket and Sky were taking turns on the bikes as Crow and Turnstile got up to get more popcorn. AJ sat close to Helena and bounced her knees up and down excitedly.<p>

"Soooooo…I have a confession…" She said resting her head on Helena's shoulder as she grinned like an idiot.

Helena smiled but lowered her eyebrows.

"You suddenly turned into giddy school girl?" said sarcastically. AJ nudged her and let out a heavy sight.

"No you jerk." She giggled.

"Then go for it." Helena said brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well…." AJ bounced her knees again as she wrapped her arms around them. "I think I really really like Crow."

"I noticed you two have been a bit chatty." Helena teased. AJ let out another giggle.

"It's just…He's like an actual hard core Killjoy…or at least he's trained like one. He reminds me of all those old video blogs from the war we found on youtube."

"You used to spend hours looking at those." Helena smiled.

"It's hard not to!" AJ piped with a wink. "They were all so….bad ass! And he's just….mmph." She bit her lip and looked to the popcorn machine where Crow and Turnstile were standing. Crow looked over and waved with a dorky smile. AJ waved back blushing.

"Seems like he likes you too." Helena said with a smile but her voice was dull. AJ nudged her.

" So what about you and Boy Wonder over there? Hmm?"

Helena looked over at the popcorn stand.

"Tough guys aren't usually my type…" Her eyes drifted to Twirl who was serving the popcorn. She had already changed her outfit again to an even lower top. She was playing with her hair as Turnstile talked to her and was obnoxiously laughing at everything he said.

"Besides, I think his mind is on…other things." Helena said looking back.

"What is that bitch's problem?" AJ asked glaring towards Twirl.

Helena shrugged.

"I can sorta understand her attitude. You life in the dessert with the same people for years and all of a sudden a new boy breezes into your life and suddenly he's the most interesting thing in Battery City. Except that he's a pompous ass who thinks he's god's gift to the world…" Helena had to stop herself.

"Something tells me we're not talking about Twirl's perspective entirely…." AJ raised an eyebrow. Helena cleared her throat.

"Either way I can see what you mean." AJ continued. "It's always been the four of us. Even in school we always just stay in our little group. Something new and different is always exciting…..and cute the way he holds his popcorn with his left hand and just pops it into his mouth with those cute little fingers. And you watch those perfect lips you just wanna-"

"AJ!" Helena clapped. "Earth to AJ!"

She blinked and licked her lips as the boys headed back over.

"I brough' you shome popcorn." Crow said with a mouth full. AJ giggled in a weird voice and took it.

"Thanks…." She smiled taking the bag. He wrapped his arm around her as they watched the fireworks.

Rocket and Sky parked the bikes beside the benches and sat down panting.

"Who know that would be so much fun!" Sky laughed as she sat down.

"I know! And with the fireworks!" Rocket grinned leaning on the table

"It looked so cool!" They said together. They started giggling.

"Twirl says they've had the fireworks stock piled up for years." Turnstile said popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"It's beautiful." Sky said as red and blue fire lit the sky turning all of their faces purple.

They were silent for a while as they admired the light show.

"Do you think Ringer was right?" Rocket asked breaking the silence. They all turned to look at him. "When he said we're not Killjoys? Do you think we're something else?"

"We are kinda fighting for a different cause." Crow said looking at Rocket. "The Killjoys before us were all fighting to end the war….it feels like we're fighting to keep it buried…We fight to keep the peace."

"We're the next generation." AJ said with a light smile as she looked down thoughtfully.

"We're the Kids From Yesterday." Turnstile said in a serious voice. They all looked over.

"It's got a nice ring to it." Sky chuckled. They all nodded.

"So I guess that's it then…." Crow put out his lower lip. "We're the Kids From Yesterday."

"We're a team." Helena said looking at Turnstile with a light smile.

"I guess its official." Rocket said. As his sentence ended the firework display exploded with the finally. They sat in silence as the team watched the sky illuminate with brilliant colors and shapes.

Rocket felt something brush his hand. Looking down he saw Sky's small pale hand next to his. He linked his first two fingers into hers. Looking over she saw him smile and quickly his eyes fell to his shoes. She squeezed it lightly and gave him a wink.

AJ leaned her head on Crow's shoulder as she breathed in the smell of his jacket and body spray. She couldn't help but smile.

Helena looked at the two couples and then over to Turnstile. She couldn't help herself to not look, it wasn't like before. She was in control of her body she just didn't want to look away. He already had his eyes on her. They chuckled lightly as he glanced at the two couples and rolled his eyes as if to say '_can__you__believe__them_?' Helena nodded and bit her lip. She looked up shyly. He leaned in closer to her. She could feel the heat from him in the cool night air. They closed their eyes and leaned in closer…..


	14. Teenagers

"**ALL RIGHT ****KIDDIES**!" Ringer shouted causing them to jump back.

"Time for bed. Light show is over! You've got a big day if you want to get up early and rescue your parents."

They looked up to see Ringer standing beside the table. Helena spotted a rather pissy looking Twirl behind Ringer.

"I've set up a quarter for each of you to sleep privately." Ringer said leaning forward and putting his hands together. He seemed to have his eyes on Turnstile.

"Mama and Orgon took the liberty of placing sheets of metal into six separate spaces and we've even managed to put up little curtain doors for all a ya!" He smiled proud of himself. "I think we'll have to start a bed and breakfast after this, watchya think Twirly?" He said looking back

Twirl had her arms crossed and was looking away.

"Sounds peachy…" She sighed.

"Alright that settles it. You kids off to bed." Ringer ushered them.

Everyone started heading inside the tent when Turnstile took Helena by the arm. She looked back to the others and then to him.

"What's up?" She asked raising her eyebrows. He seemed to have a pained look on his face.

"After everyone settles in…can you meet me in my quarters?"

She gave him a look. He shook his head and scoffed.

"Not like that. I want to talk to you. Just talk I swear." He tried to look as honest as he could. She seemed hesitant but nodded.

"Ok, I'll come in when the lights go out." She said. He let her go and she walked into the tent. He followed behind her a few feet away. As he went in he smiled at Twirl. He didn't see her standing at the door entrance before.

"G'night." He smiled and waved as he went in. He barely looked her in the eye. His mind was focused on what he was going to say to Helena later.

It's true, they really were becoming a team. In some strange happy accident they had formed something completely new to this world. He liked the title they had chosen for themselves. He couldn't help but smile. _The __Kids __From __Yesterday_. It was brilliant! He started planning out what he was going to say. If they really were going to be a team they had to get their affairs in order. He planned on sitting down with Helena and discussing how they would go about the attack on the Astro Zombies. They had no idea what they were up against.

As he hit the center of the tent his pace slowed. His mind began to wonder back to the firework display. It all seemed to put the team into a trans. He'd never seen Crow act so…soft. And Sky…He wasn't sure how he felt about Rocket having his hands all over his sister….ok so they were _kinda_ holding hands…._if__you__could__call__it__that__…__Holding__fingers_? _Whatever_. He shook his head. They were beginning to get emotional and that could create problems. He'd discuss with Helena how they'd have a talk in the morning with the team about separating emotions with the mission. He felt his heart beat fast for a second in his chest.

His mind was back on the firework display. He could still smell Helena's shampoo in the night air. The way the fireworks lit up her ivory skin…He was still debating if she had leaned in towards him or not. It was hard to say. He'd kissed girls before but it never started slow like that….had she meant to kiss him? Without meaning to his mind imagined what would have happened if Ringer hadn't interrupted them…Maybe he could ask her later if she'd meant to…

_NO_! He thought loudly to himself. Separate emotions with war! They would discuss the mission and _NOTHING__ELSE_! It would just be a simple innocent…

"Hey." Helena said standing before him. He was already at the sanctuary entrance. He looked back at the dark hall. Strange he didn't even remember walking back. His eyes slowly dropped down. Helena had a thin black tank top on and a pair of shorts. _This__was__**not**__helping__…_

"Sky set up a spot for you to sleep." She said pointing to where Sky and Rocket were leaning on one of the metal walls. Sky waved and pointed to the section with the green curtain.

"Don't worry I made sure Rocket isn't near her section." Helena winked. Turnstile kept his eyes forward…perhaps for the first time he could ever recall.

"." He said stiffly.

"Are you ok?" She tilted her head letting one of the red strips of hair fall along her chest.

"Yupeverythingsgreat." He said quickly. She gave him a weird look.

"Ok, whatever…Oh, and if you want some PJ's mama has some old clothes for you." She said walking away. Turnstile's eyes involuntarily looked down as Helena walked away.

_NO! __keep __it __professional! __Don__'__t __look __down,__don__'__t __look__down__…__damn__it__…__don__'__t __look __down __again_! He thought to himself. _Fucking __fireworks __brainwashing __us __all__…__._ He let out a low growl under his breath.

"Alright, well I'll see you after lights go out." Helena said in a friendly voice. "So see you then…_team__member_." She said in a dorky voice and jabbed his arm lightly.

"Heh…" He smiled as if in pain and quickly went behind his curtain. He collapsed on his cot letting out a heavy sigh.

"_Where __the __hell __did __that __come __from_?" He said to himself in a whisper. A light knock on his wall mad him jump.

"WHAT?" He shouted turning with a startled look on his face. He turned to see a very frightened Crow.

"Um…I wanted to see if you wanted a cookie…" He said as crumbs fell from his lips.

"No…I don't want…a damn cookie." He said shaking his head and putting his head in his hands. "No matter how short it's little booty shorts are…or how cute it looks when it is does that little head tilt like a puppy! I don't want a damn cookie…."

Crow shifted his eyes left and right slowly and then back to Turnstile. He closed the curtain behind him.

"Um….you ok dude? Something tells me we're not talking about cookies….and if we are those sound like some damn sexy cookies." He chuckled.

"No! No they don't sound like damn sexy cookies!" Turnstile was beginning to pace in the small section and wave his arms about frantically. "They sound like forbidden cookies who are going to screw up this whole rescue mission with her little shorts and cute tank top."

"Oooohhh." Crow said nodding his head. Turnstile sat on the cot and put his head in his hands again.

"Yesterday she was the most annoying person on this damn planet and now she does that little tight rope trick and then there were those damn _fire__works_!"

Crow smiled to himself.

"Those were some _damn_ good fireworks…Hmmm."

"Don't you start on me too man!"

"Sorry." Crow cleared his throat.

"Now my shit's gone all Costa Rica and I can't think straight!"

Crow had to think for a second till he remembered Costa Rica was an old Killjoy phrase for when the shit hits the fan. Turnstile really did hang around Tonic too much.

"Just take it easy…" Crow said moving his arms as if he was pushing something down. "Just get some rest and you'll have a better look on it in the morning."

"I told her to come in here later to talk about a battle plan for tomorrow…." Turnstile said flatly.

"Oh….well what if…you tell her how you feel, exactly how you feel. Get it all on the table and then discuss how, just for now you should put your emotions aside and discuss them later. Once you get all your feelings out you won't have them screwing up your brain with everything else."

Turnstile sat silently for a moment.

"What the fuck?" He snapped. "When did you suddenly become Mr. Relationship?"

Crow shrugged.

"Always, I'm just actually showing it."

Turnstile nodded.

"No…your right…Once she comes in I'll just tell her everything."

Crow patted him on the back and got up to leave.

"Good luck,"

"Good night." Turnstile waved and started running his fingers through his hair.

Crow shook his head as he left.

"He's so screwed…" He said under his breath as he ducked into his own quarters.

The lights went out and Turnstile crawled into his bed waiting. Crow was right. Just keep everything simple and honest. He shuffled his pillow under his head when he heard someone at his door.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey Turny." The light above his head clicked on.

* * *

><p>Helena sat on her cot trying to keep her thoughts from rushing through her head. It had been an insane day. Part of her was afraid of what happened with the tight rope, and yet another part hungered for more. It was a mix of feelings, like something was wrong, and yet at the same time more perfect than ever. She could feel her body feeling different. Her muscles felt stronger, faster. She tried to not think on it too much.<p>

"Think of something else. Something happy." She told herself feeling the panic and anxiety rush over her. Slowly the sound of the fireworks echoed in her ears. She could still see the lights in her minds eye. She'd never seen anything like it before. AJ was right they were experiencing all sorts of new things. She'd never given much thought to their routine life. It was always just the four of them. They never really made any other friends, but they never really wanted to. Boys would ask her out and she always turned them down. Eventually they stopped asking completely. But she saw something different in Turnstile. He might have been an ass at times but she saw more to him. Her heart fluttered when she thought of leaning in towards him during the firework finally.

The lights flicked off breaking her train of thought. She cleared her throat and got off the cot. She straightened her shorts and shirt. She felt a little exposed but it was all Mama had in girls pajamas. She poked her head out of the section. Everyone was in their beds.

_Oh __good __he __left __his __light __on __for __me_. She thought to herself as she stumbled in the dark. She crept past everyone every one else's quarters and peered into Turnstile's.

"Hey, I…." Her jaw dropped in horror. Twirl was straddled over Turnstile with her shirt half off. His was gone completely.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted and covered her eyes.

"Turny," Twirl said in a pouty voice. "You said she wanted to join us in our little game." She said licking his neck.

"Helena!" He shouted trying to get Twirl off of him. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh come on, you said she was coming over for our little game." Twirl smiled and began putting her hand down his pants.

"GAH!" He shouted making an awkward face and pulled her hand back up. "G'NO! STOP…THAT! HMm! HELENA!"

She was already out into the center of the sanctuary. He nearly threw Twirl off of him and stumbled out holding his pants up with one hand as he reached out for Helena with the other.

The lights flashed on again illuminating the whole area.

"Wha' the hell's goin' on here?" Ringer shouted as he rubbed his eyes confused.

"Hmm?" Sky mumbled pulling back her curtain. Rocket popped his head out of his section.

"What the hell?" AJ and Crow stumbled out together. Her shirt was on backwards and Crow had a blanket around his waist.

"Helena please!" He reached after her. She turned to face him with a deadly look in his eye.

"DON'T YOU PLEASE ANYTHING! You're a fucking sick ass hole! Is this your idea of a fucking joke? Telling me you have something to tell me and then have me show up with the Twirly Bitch with her hand down your pants!"

He looked down and zipped them back up. Everyone stared as Helena screamed. Twirl tried to hide her face from an incredibly angry Ringer.

"_She __what_?" He said slowly biting his upper lip and leaning his head down.

"You're a fucking ass hole! You can go find your team leader on your own! We're done helping you!" She said with tears now rolling down her cheeks. She stormed off to quarters.

"Helena! It wasn't like that I…Helena!" He started after her but Rocket quickly stepped in front of him. AJ quickly followed.

"I think you'd better go back to bed." Rocket said in the sternest voice he'd ever used.

"Look, it's not like that! Can you just tell her that-"

"I don't care what the story is or how it's supposed to be." AJ said cocking her gun. It buzzed to life. "You made her cry and more importantly you made her angry enough to swear. I've known that girl my whole life and in the seventeen years I've known her she has not sworn once. Now you can either go to bed or we _send_ you to bed…"

The cold glare made Turnstile shiver.

"Guns away." Ringer said in a booming voice. "You four," He said pointing to Rocket, AJ, Crow and Sky. "Bed now."

They all nodded. Crow and AJ started back into AJ's quarters.

"_Your __own __beds!_" Ringer gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Twirl." He said with ice in his voice.

"Yes daddy?" She said in her sweetest voice. "You'll be sleeping with Mama for now." Twirl opened her mouth. "and so help me if you utter a single word I will put down your tiger and ban you from ever performing again."

Twirl nodded holding back her tears and went behind one of the curtains. Ringer finally turned to Turnstile.

"AND YOU…I have something special planned for you…."

Turnstile gulped.

Turnstile sat in bed awake for a long time. It was difficult to sleep when a Draculoid was watching your every move, even if it was a dead Draculoid. He looked over at the robot that had been propped up on a bucket and was leaning into his metal wall. Its beady eyes bored into him. Be it the Draculoid was creepy, it's cold dead eyes wasn't the only thing keeping him up. Four quarters over he could hear the soft sobs of Helena in her cot. He wanted so badly to tell her what happened. If only she'd come a few seconds earlier she could have seen him be attacked by Twirl and desperately telling her to get off of him. _She __was __wicked __fast __with __those __hands_. He thought to himself. He seemed to have blinked and his shirt was off. He kept himself from thinking where her hands had also been…He listened again. The crying seemed to have stopped. Maybe she was asleep by now.

Either way he'd try and catch her in the morning. He would have Twirl explain everything one way or another. He couldn't just let her go off on her own like that. Slowly he felt himself drift to sleep.

He began dreaming of Draculoids attacking Helena. He tried to save her but Twirl held him back with her staff. He woke with someone shaking him.

"DRACULOIDS!" he screamed trying to push whoever it was off.

"Wake up you idiot!" It was Crow's voice. Turnstile sat up looking around. All the lights were on. Outside he could hear people moving about frantically.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked."

"No you ass! Helena's gone!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's a long chapter so I hope that can hold you off till I get my homework done_


	15. UPDATE

_A/N: Holy crap! I didn't know anyone was still reading these. The reviews have been dead for the past 4 months so I figured everyone either gave up on me, hated me for not finishing and gave up on me, or just didn't like it. I'll try and see when I can make time to finish the killjoy ones. I think I've had a long enough break from killjoys to at least finish. I have it all on my head I just need to find time to do it in words. If you guys don't totally hate me for not finishing yet or have ditched me for writing Doctor Who fics keep checking back every now and again. I swear I'll finish the Killjoys/des row. Hit me up on tumblr "_**VictorySunshine**_" if you want more details or up to date info on when I'll be posting the next chapters. If you hit me up on tumblr I miiiight just give you guys spoilers to the idea for the next Kids From Yesterday fic I have in mind. :D stay beautiful_


End file.
